


Where is Ten?

by eustasstic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Taeyong is a great leader, their "company" is going on very well and his love life was good too till his boyfriend dissapears. There is a list of suspects, after all, his "company" is in the eye of a lot of people. Even inside his group he have some doubts, which makes his searching harder.Looking for an answer.Where is Ten?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. IN WHICH ANOTHER TRY WITH JAPAN FAILS

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first English au, I hope you like it. I posted it in wtp in agust 30th 2018.

The sky was clear and blue, there was no sight of those soft round white clouds and the sun was at his highest. Children were moving back to their homes after school, teenagers were walking at a low pace or moving in their skates around the city, and adults were moving around, working and doing their daily activities. It was a busy afternoon, streets filled with people, didn't matter the age, they were eating ice cream or drinking water and any source to keep themselves hydrated. The day was so hot it was annoying, making the business men scream in frustration behind their wheel, hating the disgusted feeling in their skin whenever they went out their cars to the terrible hot exposure of the temperature and walk till the building where the air conditioner awaits them.

There was a certain young man of great smile and thin lips with two dimples who arrived at the parking of the offices where his boss was settled. He was about to rush, but he wasn't as younger as he was when he got in the business, and wasn't naive and impulsive as before. Despite the condition he was he didn't rushed to the main door either ran upstairs.

"Oof, what a hot day, isn't it, Mr. Nakamoto?" The mature man waved at him with a sigh when he walked in.

Years ago he would have feel a pinprick of concern knowing that they knew his name, but now he was one hundred percent sure there was nothing to fear, that he was safe under the wings of his boss and within the 'company'.

He inclined his head slightly. "Yeah, it's horrible, but nothing a good cold bottle of soju can't help." The young man chuckled as the doors of the elevator opened. "Tell Mr. Dong to rush and go upstairs." He got in and pressed the button. With a worried sigh he ran his fingers through his hair. The situation was bad.

His phone went off.

"I'm about to meet Taeyong." He said and the other person replied back. "Yeah, well I won't wait anymore so better hurry up." He rubbed his nasal septum. "Thanks to you, yeah but is my fault too, you know?"

The other person said: "It was too risky, Yuta, we couldn't do that in their way." Which made Yuta sigh higher this time.

"Look, cut the call and keep driving here okay? Don't waste more time talking something we'll repeat again in front of Taeyong".

He was getting more anxious as the elevator reached the floor and his steps approached to Taeyong's office, but he knew Taeyong wouldn't punish him for that. He was such a great leader, after all. Anyways, the fact he failed again made his blood melt of frustration. It was his second try and he couldn't do the agreement, couldn't connect any bond. How will the business grew with this? He didn't want to face Taeyong again after that just till he come with good news about their business in the country of rising sun. He was ashamed.

When Yuta stepped in Taeyong's office, one of the seats in front of his desk was already occupied. The pair of men cut their little talk and looked at him, who gulped a little worried.

"Where is Sicheng?" The man of round eyes and wide mouth asked, sitten in the main chair. The other man had sharp eyes, thin lips and delicate chin rested his gaze from Taeyong to Yuta.

"He is almost here." Yuta replied, like in an excuse tone, which made Taeyong nod slowly. He wouldn't ask for privacy, he knew very well Ten was, by this time, more than Taeyong's right hand and best man.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_His mother told him "If you're gonna replace your father, you have to properly dress." When he decided his future, while she was fixing the neck of his tie, "Plus, it makes you look more elegant, sweetie." Her smile was cheerful as always did but the bright in her eyes disappeared. The 'Mom' he said as response was quickly vanished by her saying: "Better end with those filthy traitors, wipe them all and make them know who rules there." The woman shrugged her lips and fists, but then softened his hands and caressed his neck and cheeks. "Please, son, take care, take a lot of care, please. I don't... I don't wanna see you end as your father did..." She held his tears. "I won't, mother"._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sicheng rushed his steps and didn't stop to greet at the guard, who told him they were waiting for him. His breath was irregular as waited impatiently for the elevator. In moments like that he didn't like Taeyong's office was so up. But the elevator opened its doors and he got in. Once there, he bit his lower lip. Yuta was so cold through the call.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the wall of the elevator. What would Yuta say if he knew he was behind his first failure in Japan too? Sicheng knew Yuta's desire was to extend the business in his native country, he really does. But it was too risky, and if things couldn't go at their favor, Yuta could either get killed, arrested or exhiliated. And Sicheng didn't want any of them.

It was true he had feelings for his comrade, and it was true he thought he could have a chance when Yuta himself told him he thought Taeyong was cute, some years ago when he was new. Yuta was bisexual, and his short crush for the current leader belonged to the past, but he didn't think Yuta would meet a girl, had a crush and start dating her... Sicheng sighed before leading his steps to the office.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When Yuta and Sicheng let the office, Ten's gaze covered Taeyong again, with a slight look of worry. "Don't worry, everything will be okay" Taeyong smiled with a bit of bright in his eyes.

"You know Japanese are serious, they won't trust us if they think we're just playing around." His voice was calmly with that usual tone which made Taeyong know he was worried.

Taeyong reclined in his chair. "It was clearly a trap, you heard it too." Then rolled a little to the right. "We just need to get close to the youngers, I mean, the inheritor of their group." He opened a drawer and picked a small and white granite rock. "Youngers have better comprehension than the old leaders." His round eyes looked at the solid ball in his hand, with a smile, he was guaranteeing things will solve soon.

Ten sighed, was about so say something like _'Yeah, but you know how your father obtained the position, what if something like that happens there in Japan? What if they go through a problematic situation and involve us in?'_ But just looked through his eyes. Taeyong left the rock in his place inside the drawer and stood up in front of him.

""Chittaphon..." he called softly, Ten was looking a side. "Chitta..." He always called him by his real name when he tried to calm him down, but Ten was resisting. "Hey..." Taeyong held his chin, lifting it a little. "Everything will be all right, okay? We can handle it, Yuta is making a lot of effort, he won't fail again." He whispered softly getting close to him to delete the distance between their lips.

When they separated Ten was smiling and rested his head over Taeyong's shoulder. "Remember tonight is a big night." Taeyong whispered again with a wide smile, rubbing with his thumb and index finger the simple but beautiful ring in Ten's finger. "Can't wait to go home." Ten blushed and softly hit Taeyong's shoulder with his hand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sicheng was trying to reach Yuta, who didn't want to see him. He called him but Yuta didn't want to talk to him either. So he ended saying to the air. "Fine! I'm just worrying for you, you know? You can't blame me for that!" Before Yuta stepped outside.

Someone was walking across the lobby too, and Sicheng looked at him, younger than him and kinda new there. "Hey, is anything wrong?" The boy asked, but obviously Sicheng wouldn't tell him, so he shook his head.

"Just silly things." And made a hand gesture, "How are things for you? Did you finish your mission already?"

The younger man nodded waving at the air, "It was a pity, if not for this heat I'd have finish it in the morning." He replied. "The pack was taken well and the payment was exact too." He smiled and hid a hand in his pocket as he held his thumb up.

"Good job, Mark, that way you will escalate quickly." Sicheng said, impressed. The boy had talent for this, was very efficient.

"Thank you, I'm doing my best" Mark smiled, shoving his other hand in the pocket.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was their anniversary. Three years together was something pretty important to celebrate, and as Taeyong was already whipped, it was the perfect occasion to buy another ring, a more beautiful one. Ten didn't like material objects, but Taeyong wanted to gift them for him, wanted to show Ten his love in every way possible. Which can be say by how he fucked him too. They use to do it rough, but sometimes they make love and that night was one of those nights. It was all sweet and lovely, romantic and Ten's cheeks couldn't get more blushed than that.

Taeyong wanted to say it. He never say it loud and twice before. When he lied next to Ten by their third and last round, he wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin over his shoulder, brushing his lips against Ten's cheek. "I love you." He said, and Ten freezed: Taeyong didn't whispered, didn't say it low.

"Chittaphon..." Taeyong caressed Ten's hair, "I wanna spend my life with you, can we? I love you."


	2. THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Renjun's friendship towards Chenle, Winwin's one-sided love to Yuta, to Taeyong's love for Ten.
> 
> Okay I suck at chapter summaries ;^;

_The reason that I can be fearless_

_Is because you're looking at me with your two eyes_

_That is enough for me to be free_

"Hmpgh...this is too complicated!" the brown haired boy gripped his head and hair, pulling on them. "Algorithms sucks" he leaned over his text book as another boy with chubby cheeks shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, so sorry for you, Renjun, but you have to improve even more then" he said with a raised eyebrow. The boy called Renjun rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone are as smart as you, Donghyuck" there was a smooth tension between him and the chinese guys, Donghyuck had a goal, and didn't want the chinese line to interfere. But honestly chinese line weren't focused in like dethroned the south koreans or anything, just wanted to survive that year of school.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm Haechan now" the black haired boy huffed.

It was true, because of their future in the company, they could have some alias or use their real name. But it was annoying for Renjun, since he struggled learning Donghyuck and the other's name when they started living in South Korea. "Your friends know that already, even that stupid Chenle" the boy said.

Renjun clenched his fists "How did you called him? I dare you to repeat it!" Donghyuck has no right to call Chenle like that, no one should do it ever. "Keep your low words in your mouth, fat ass korean!" the brown haired said, standing up his seat and Donghyuck looked at him with the same intensity.

Facing each other, chest to chest, they were ready to fight.

"Better shut your mouth, chinese, we don't have problems with where are we from, aren't we? And you don't want to make any troubles here in our country, right?" the boy blinked and looked aside with a frustrated expression. Donghyuck looked at him for some seconds. "Why are you protecting him so badly?"

Renjun didn't think it twice "He is the heir of our clan, needs protection", he replied as if it were something too obvious.

Donghyuck shook his head "That is Lucas' responsibility" he was right, formally the one who was in charge of the chinese sons was him, because he was older and already knew South Korea before arriving with the boys.

"You don't understand. Chenle is my best friend, I'd do anything for him" Renjun wanted to add more words, but he chose to stay quiet, being looked by Donghyuck, who just sighed and stepped back, letting go the neck of his shirt.

"You won't be able to do it if you don't organize your priorities, Renjun"

"I will, Haechan" and then, Donghyuck let the room as Renjun opened the _Program Execution_ book.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They were organizing some dates and records, in order to collate their clients and 'patient's list, as well as filling some other forms about the provenance of the 'sample' and its destiny. All of it with the respective code.

But the office was quiet, and Sicheng was suffering inside. Yuta tossed him some papers as he started checking on some new more, without even glancing at him. Sicheng asked him for the pens, since his was already over, but Yuta didn't even moved his head, just moved the small pens container and placed it in front of him. Sicheng sighed and was about to part his lips when Yuta's phone went off. The japanese answered and in less than a second he was smiling.

"Jiwoo" then Sicheng knew it, and rolled his eyes once more, taking the pen and trying to focus, but couldn't avoid to hear some "...yeah, I miss you too... Work till late, I guess...No, of course not, I won't let you alone, I know you are..." and he let the office. Sicheng sharpened his ear but couldn't hear anything else.

He forced his eyes and read the sheets. He frowned, trying to remember if A- can't receive blood from A+. His mind was a mess and he had to pick up the old paper sheet in plastic. He thought there was something wrong with the data but then checked it and verified it.

After that, Sicheng sighed and Yuta was back so he had to keep checking on the papers. He asked Yuta for a clip, and Yuta didn't reply him, the clips were right in front of them, it was clearly an excuse to talk. Sicheng couldn't keep being like this.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It-wasn't-my-fault!"

Yuta let the sheets, no, he let fall the sheets over the desk with an irritating expression. "Fuck off, Sicheng!" he stood up picking up all the papers even the ones Sicheng had in hands "I don't care if you're trying to make me fail, I don't care if you're here to make your country raise making me not succeed in Japan, see, I-Don't-Fucking-Care, okay? Just let me alone" and then he walked out the office.

What was worse than Yuta being caught, exhiliated, killed or married with another person, was Yuta hating him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yukhei was resting his back against a red Hyundai Kona, sunglasses on, and eating some lemon ice cream, waiting for the boys. The car wasn't too large to take the six boys, but his designers skills fixed that thing by putting an extra seat in the luggage space since the boys were too whiny about them no traveling in proper seats with seatbelts. He was mumbling a song, now he didn't complain about being a 'babysitter'.

He was learning to be a monitor and resolve discussions. As he was in charge of the heirs of the group, and the culture difference was notorious sometimes, the fights between the minors was too frequently, and it was his responsibility to solve them. It was a good experience and he was doing his best, acting as the hyung when for real he was learning to deal with people.

From the far Yukhei spotted the boys walking towards him, arguing as usual. He threw the trash in the nearest trash can and waited for them till they were close enough to hear his scolding. "You did it wrong! I told you to use the general formula!" Chenle was shouting to Jeno, who wasn't even looking at him, which made the chinese boy get rosy cheeks. Donghyuck defended him with a "Well, but the professor didn't care, right?" trying to prevent another headache.

Yukhei crossed his arms "Well, you're fighting as always". The ones who used to discuss were Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle and sometimes Jeno, because the friction between them was high. Jaemin and Jisung were too quiet and nice, they greeted Yukhei and got in the car. Yukhei ruffled their hair before the other boys got in the car too, asking them what happened and resolving their problem.

"Tomorrow we will take a taxi" Yukhei said in a stop. The boys let out a surprised "What", gaining a nod in response. "You need to know how to move by yourself, remember I'm not your butler or babysitter" the guy looked at every face through the mirror. "You'll be independent, moving around not just in the city or country, but also between more than South Korea and China" he said a bit sternly. Didn't catch Jaemin's gulp.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was raining and refreshing that day, when Taeyong woke up. The fresh temperature was comfortable and the birds were already chirping. Oh, wish that temperature could stay and froze for the whole day, but we all know it will increase within the pass of the hours.

Taeyong always loved the mornings. It started since three years ago, waking up next to his lover. But when he opened his eyes that day, his smile with the thought of Ten laying next to him vanished in the matter of miliseconds. His hand traveled across the bed looking for the warm of the love of his life, but instead he felt the cold blankets. _He wasn't there_.

His heart raced, he made a sad grin, he wanted to see him wake up the morning after their anniversary but it seemed he woke up early, a habit of his. _He lied to himself_.

With lazy steps he walked downstairs, pricking the ears in search of the familiar sound of the pan frying eggs and bacon. Or maybe Ten was doing the laundry. _There was dry silence_.

Taeyong gulped, and called his name. "C-Chittaphon?". He called, and called, and called. Looked around, every room, opened every door. _Nothing_.

It seemed Ten's clothes were all there, but Taeyong shrugged his nose, realizing something. No, he couldn't have left home. _Are you sure?_

His heart hurt, he felt a vacuum in his chest. The air was too heavy to breath and he had to held on the counter, bending a little.

Someone took him, someone kidnapped him. This couldn't be possible! Ten wasn't there. Who could it be? Who took him? _There was a list of suspects._ He clenched his teeth with crystal eyes. 


	3. AFTER LOST, SOME CHANGES

"Yuta or Sicheng can't do this 'delivery' this time" a black haired and not too much tall man said through his glasses, taking them off to see the slim man in front of his desk, who nodded getting what he meant. "You know, about what happened yesterday..." he whispered.

The light brown haired man sighed softly, tapping the tip of his fingers against the arm of the chair. "Yeah. It is truly unfortunate, I feel so sorry for Yuta. I know how hard he has been trying to connect to Japan".

"Now because of that, well, either way they wouldn't do this delivery... You will be sent to China this time" the short man said, "All right, Jaehyun?" he passed the man called Jaehyun a folder with the instructions.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Be careful"

"As always, Taeil" Jaehyun smiled.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Wake up everybody, the sun is almost out!" Yukhei's voice was heard over the room. There were three bunk beds and all of them were currently occupied by the six boys. Jisung's brown and messy hair popped with a long yawn from the boy, asking for the time.

"Yeah...is too...too early..:" Jeno yawned between every word, rubbing an eye. Chenle picked up his blankets even more, covering all himself under them.

"I told you to go to bed early last night" Yukhei huffled and pulled Chenle's blankets, who curled in his bed. In the bed under him, Renjun was stretching.

"Wanna sleep" Chenle whined and Renjun moved his lips as saying to Yukhei an 'I will wake him up'.

Donghyuck slipped out the bed and stretched "The bathroom is mine" and rushed to it quickly, getting Jeno and Jisung's complaints.

Yukhei looked at Jaemin's bed, he was quietly yawning and stretching, and his messy hair and sleepy eyes met Yukhei's. "Time to get up, Jaemin" and got a shy smile as response. "C'mon, don't waste time or the breakfast will be cold" Yukhei said lastly, walking out the room. He'd be lying if he said he didn't loved the boys, spending time with them making him feel like their older brother, which was technically correct but still...it made him feel good.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'Another day, another dollar' what was people always said in USA. Now in South Korea he tells that to himself every morning. Taking his cup of coffee, milky shake or juice, and a toast with eggs was his usual breakfast. Maybe cereal, but just in weekends. Then he takes the subway and goes to the corporation to receive his missions and tasks. He just learnt everything he had to before being back in South Korea, so his place in the group was multidisciplinary. Now he was helping Johnny in getting into the cameras of an important hospital.

"So, you said the doctor took your call inside of the D111 room?"Johnny talked through his glasses in a calmly voice. "Uhm, yeah, I got it, what time?"

"It was around 11:17 am" he said. Johnny leaned to the monitor and put forward till he reached the time Mark told him. "Yeah, right there" the younger and straight chin man pointed.

"All right" Johnny typed some commands and got into the inner system. "Wanna do it yourself?" He peeked at Mark, who was focused in the screen. "I know you want, c'mon, do it" he pushed himself, rolling over the floor with his chair and Mark took his own chair and sat in front of the screen, typing. Mark erased that part of the record.

"Done".

"Very good" Johnny smiled. "You're so smart" he praised and Mark smiled.

"Thank you, I'm doing my best".

"I know" Johnny kept typing over the keyboard, now looking t the screen, "and I know why" he said lowly.

"You know I'm trying to gain you all" he grins.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The round eyes man stomp in the meeting room, where Taeil and a young sharp-eyed and small nose man were. Both of them looked immediately at his boss, who had a terrible expressions, unfixed clothes and messy hair.

"W-Where is he?" he walked to Taeil, repeating his question once gripping the neck of Taeil's shirt.

"Who?"

Taeil didn't want to imagine, but he already figured it out.

"Ten"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Okay, I will do my best in checking your cameras, okay?" Doyoung said, as Taeyong was sitten in a chair. Taeil was looking at him with a heavy expression.

"Do you think it were the japanese?" Taeyong asked and Taeil shook his head.

"It is too early for them, plus I don't think it is probably" he tilted his head to a side.

"But it is possible" Taeyong ruffled his hair with some anger. "Fuck them, I gotta look for him now!" he stood up. But Taeil and Doyoung griped him by the shirt and made him sit again.

"What will you do? Going out screaming his name? Going to the police?" Taeil, who was the only one with the guts and actually the right to scold him and raise his voice said.

"I know this is hard for you, Taeyong..." Doyoung said.

"Right, I know this is terrible, but please focus. Ten could be in danger and we're the only ones who can save him" Taeil looked at his boss, who was a bit younger than him by the way, "Keep your mind cold".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"How could you tell him to be calm and cold minded?" Doyoung shouted in silence. Taeil shook his head.

"A wrong move and we're all done".

"How can you say that?" Doyoung was looking at the screen, typing over the keyboard with a surprised tone.

"I mean, I'm worried for Ten too, of course I am, but Taeyong is the leader, he know how he should act in times like these" the older man rubbed his nasal septum. Doyoung nodded with a rolling of eyes. "Hey, I saw that" Taeil scrunched his nose. "Have you get in already?" he peeked. Doyoung shook his head.

"Johnny made a good job, it will take me a few minutes to enter the system and another couple of minutes to handle the security cameras".

Taeil sighed and looked outside the office. Mark was passing by, drinking coffee. Taeil scrunched his nose again with a bad and vague suspicion. But, anyways, now he had to deliver some emergency and alert orders now.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

To be a coffee mad person at such a young age could be bad for his health, but let's be honest, it tastes delicious and keeps him alert. That's why he enjoys every sip of coffee whenever he was in the building.

When he walked back to Johnny's office, he met Sicheng who was looking a bit down. "Hey, what's wrong? You still have that sad face from yesterday". The guy of wide mouth raised his gaze.

"Do I?" then shook his head as removing his negative thoughts "Forget it, is nothing" he said again. "By the way, Taeil wants to talk to you, it seems they will assign you something from last minute. You know, about what happened, they will be making sure no one is alone". Mark rushed the last sip of coffee and met Sicheng's eyes with an interrogative expression. "Don't you know it?" Mark shook his head. "Ten was kidnaped".

Mark's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Sicheng nodded. "How...when?". Sicheng shoved his hand in his pockets.

"He wasn't in Taeyong's in the morning, it seems he vanished or something like that". Mark had a thoughtful look, rubbing his chin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After talking to Mark, Sicheng had to attend his new task.

_"Our boss has set every mission in couples, it doesn't matter the type of task, there must be no man working alone, for security issues. So that's why you will be assigned to help Lucas with the boys and their classes and own security"._

He sighed, driving to the heirs' residence. He thought he should bring something to eat so he decided to buy hamburguers, thinking the boys would like it. Once in front of the apartment, he stood there waiting till Yukhei appeared. He rested his back against the wall, holding the food bag and scrolling in his phone.

Didn't want to open Yuta's chat for 67th time in the day, but he did. Last thing he told him was to leave him alone, and now Sicheng was in seen. It hurted. It hurted to be treated like that. To be ignored by him, not able to hear his voice. He was so so fucked.

After scrolling over his apps and trying to forget about his depression and broken heart, he heard noises. Yukhei spotted him at the other side of the hall, and six heads behind him peeked and called his alias in a greeting. Sicheng smiled and waved at them as Yukhei stepped in front and he told the 'babysitter' he was going to be his co-worker now.

"Keep an eye on six boys must be tiring so I'm here to help" he smiled and Yukhei shrugs his shoulders.

"All right, come in, I see you brought food so you're welcome" Yukhei chuckled.


	4. HE'S GONE

Yoonoh was standing in front of the hotel, his slim figure made him look parsimoniously while walking seconds ago, but now he was looking at Mark with a calm expression. "Let's go" he said and motioned to walk inside.

Mark followed him, right behind since Yoonoh's steps were long and couldn't reach his pace yet. As they got in the elevator and walked in a rom. A young man a bit older than Mark was waiting for them. They shook hands in front of the bed with its white sheets demurely folded.

"As you can imagine, I've got it with great difficulty" said the young mang, emphasizing 'difficulty'. He spoke in Korean, with a clumsy imitation of the Seoul's accent.

"RH+ AB. Are you sure, right?" Yoonoh asked.

"Sure".

Jaehyun looked at Mark. It wasn't Mark first time, but he figured out the younger was still impressed by the deliveries, since he had his mouth a bit half-open.

"How many months and days?"

"About a year and two months". The man caught Jaehyun and Mark's unsure gaze. "If you don't want it, you don't have to take it. This is very complicated to us too".

That was an unexpected reaction. But Yoonoh managed it calmly.

"Well, why do you say it?" he asked, retracting quickly. "If it's not here, where would we obtain this valuable product?".

"Well then, can we continue?"

"Of course".

"Good. How old is your part?"

"A year and four months" Yoonoh replied.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The black haired boy peeked outside the bus, a little nervous, he decided to step down in the carpet. Followed by Jisung, Jeno, and Yukhei, Jaemin had to walk some streets till the apartment. He was looking around, locating himself, hoping his anxious can vanish a little.

Jisung started walking ahead, and Yukhei motioned Jeno to walk besides him, as he was walking besides Jaemin and looking at the two boys in front too. The older was watching around, making sure nothing unusual happens. But then he looked at Jaemin and there was something in his are which made him feel worried.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukhei curved a warm smile for the by, who nodded with a soft pink in his cheeks. "Jaeminnie... what's wrong? I'm seeing you so thoughtful lately, does anything worry you?" he leaned to the boy, who shrugged and felt even smaller. "You know you can tell your favorite uncle Lucas" he chuckled softly, always calling himself the uncle because it sounded fun and silly and made the boy smile. This time wasn't the exception and Jaemin smiled, giggling a bit but then stopped and looked at the older for a second.

"I am not feeling good, Lucas-hyung".

Jeno immediately sharpened his ears when he thought Jaemin and Lucas were starting a conversation. He cared a lot about the boy, and wanted to help him but sometimes Jaemin didn't tell him what he was worrying for, in order to not make him worry too. And Jeno hated that, they were best friends, he has to know everything about Jaemin!

"Why?"

Yukhei looked at him, ready to hear the younger's deepest worries. Jaemin missed his sister a lot, and how to not to when they were twins! Having someone looking similar to you, since birth, always by your side, someone to play and talk with and then she was suddenly sent to China in order to comply with the agreement with that country. Jaemin was so lonely, and feeling insecure, because Soomin was the stronger one, the one who always pushed him and encouraged him. They were separated.

Jaemin was thinking in going to China as well, because he can't stand being there anymore. And it wasn't because he was feeling anxious, which was a bit true but that wasn't the most important. It was because he wanted to protect his sister. To be at her side and also to let her know how much he has progressed and going forward. He wanted to make Soomin proud and happy and relieved to not to keep worrying about her brother. Jaemin wanted to be stronger, to stop being a worry for the others, but it was hard.

Yukhei listened to him every word, and nodded.

"So are you sure you want to go to China?" when Jeno herd these words his heart stopped. "Don't you think it isn't necessary?" Jaemin had an interrogative gaze. "I mean, you could visit her and show her how strong you ca be by keeping living in here, don't you think it would be better?" Yukhei tried to make him change his mind but the boy bit his lip thinking. "I mean...just...think about it, okay? Your parents wouldn't feel good having you two both outside the country..."

"What is it, Jeno?" Jisung looked at Jeno after they crossed the street. Jeno scrunched his nose.

"Nothing".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

On the other hand, Sicheng was getting a little frustrated with the trio Mc Fighters. He thought walking three of the boys from the institute to the bus and then walking till the apartment will be easy, but he didn't know about their huge disagreement in almost everything or just the fact they rather being discussing than quiet and making friends.

Donghyuck and Renjun were discussing as always, and Chenle was whining about it. Sicheng didn't know why or how it started, he just turned around to see a walking lady in a nice dress and then the three boys' war banged.

"What the fuck, Haechan, Renjun, Chenle!" Sicheng was pissed, they were making a scene and some people were turning their heads in disagreement with such a bad behaviour. Sicheng's ears painted of embarrassment and frustration because none of them were listening to him. He huffed, ruffling his hair with an unbelievable look, "Why are you three fighting? What's going on?" Sicheng was lost there, trying to separate the three boys, he had no clue about how to do it but he was trying. "Are you really around 17? Y'all are behaving like babies!" Sicheng gripped Haechan's shoulder and so with Renjun's, looking at their eyes. The boys immediately looked back at themselves, growling.

"Renjun, go to buy a box of eggs" Sicheng spoke no stopping looking at them.

"What?" the boy scrunched his nose, thought he misheard him. Sicheng pointed at the mini supermarket, they were right in front of the entrance. He pulled out a bill and gave it to Renjun, who rolled his eyes with a deep sigh, dragging his feet all the way.

Meanwhile, Chenle was inspecting his nails as Haechan looked at him intensely.

"What are you looking? Do I like you?" the scoff in his voice made the only Korean there boil. Sicheng didn't believe it. 'What the fuck' he thought again, 'why are they like this?'.

"I won't tolerate this behaviour anymore. I don't know how is Lucas treating you three but from here on on you all will be friends like is supposed to be since we are a group, just...what's wrong with you, really. Are the hormones?" Sicheng said when Renjun was back with the eggs. The three looked at each other and then at Sicheng, who curved his smile in a boxy smile.

"How are you gonna make us?"

"I have my methods".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Taeyong ruffled his blonde hair again and again. He obviously dyed it and it looked good on him, Ten always told him that. Now he had some hair in his hand. It was too much frustration, too much fear.Fear that he couldn't be able to see Chittaphon, to see his smile, to feel his skin under the tip of his fingers or hear his melody voice in the mornings and in the nights next to him in the bed. He couldn't see him dancing.

Chittaphon loved to dance, they met because that when Taeyong was trying to have a hobby because the stress of being the next leader of the group. He tried yoga and was about to leave the first day if he wouldn't peek behind a door who was open. It was the dance section, and he saw the graceful slim figure of his future love. He danced elegantly, majestic, beautiful.

"Did you find something?" he managed to articulate a question, standing behind Doyoung's office and walking in, besides him. Doyoung spent a bit more than an hour decodifying and decrypting Johnny's work in Taeyong's house security and another minutes more to get in the system and look in the recordings.

Doyoung dove in the recordings, looking for the previous night. And his breathe cut before Taeyong even crossed the hall to his office, minutes ago. Now his boss was standing next to him, and he had to tell him what happens. But it was something illogical, unbelievable.

How could something like that be possible? Who could have done such a thing? Or wasn't it an intruder who did this? Doyoung wanted to know. It was a very important fact, the whole group could be in troubles is this...

"Doyoung" Taeyong placed a hand over his shoulder. "Did you find something?" he repeated, feeling his throat burn. The black haired man bit his lower lip.

"There isn't any recording from that night".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading, give kudos, and commenting TuT
> 
> Part of this story is based thanks to a Jeon Ilhyeon's novel. So I used a scene from the book to help me describe Mark and Jaehyun's part here. (I repeat, this fic was posted in wattpad first but i'm copying this note of mine i posted at this point)
> 
> I'll update two chapters more next tuesday hopefully ;D


	5. Enemies to friends

His failure in Japan, for second time, was as draining and humiliating as the first one. It was a tremendous disaster, he didn't want to face anyone, for shame, and he didn't want to see Sicheng for angry. How could he do that? To boycott their own plan, to make him fail in his own country. How could he dare?

Yuta clenched his teeth. The rage was in his veins now, tears of frustration and impotence. He looked at the rearview, wiping his tears of angry. His phone went off, and he peeked at the illuminated screen. 'Sicheng'. Yuta hissed and blocked his number, angrily typing. Once he did that and calmed down, he drove till home.

His apartment was small, but elegant, not too much decorated and with the strictly necessary furniture. He walked to the upstairs, since he lived in the second floor. At least Jiwoo will be there, waiting for him.

His relation with Jiwoo wasn't a great one, but at least they liked each other. It was true they have disagreements the majority of the times, but they always reconciled after some days. Last fight was some days ago and the day before what happened in Japan, they reconciled again. Now he needed cuddles. He needed attention.

But what he saw wasn't something he wanted to happen.

Jiwoo was sitting in the couch with her suitcase next to her.

"Yuta..." the woman stood up, using the 'we need to talk' tone. "We need to talk" there it was, the conversation he thought he wouldn't have again.

Jiwoo wasn't sure about them. She knew they wouldn't make it together, always frictions, just sex and physical coexistence wasn't something steady. And they knew it. But they never wanted to talk about it, because both of them were scared. To lose the other, despite their toxicity. It wasn't working and it will never do. So she had to take the courage and say the first word.

"I want to break up":

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Is he...is he dead or something?" a small guy was about to touch their leader with the tip of his finger, they walked in the room once they received a call from Taeil, but he wasn't there besides their half-dead leader. Well, Taeyong was supposed to be sleeping because he got no sleep the whole night, but his sadness and depression made him look awfully sick and the three young men there were a little worried and, as Xiaojun, curious about it.

"Xiaojun! Shh don't touch him! Who do you think you are? He's our boss" Hendery said, surprised by the older's actions but he never care about it. Xiaojun stuck his tongue as Yangyang shook his head in disagreement.

A cough was heard behind them and all of them felt a shiver down in their spine. They knew who the cough belong to. The black haired man with sharp eyes and eyebrows looked at them sternly.

"What are you doing here? C'mon, to the other room!" he pushed them to the next meeting room, where Taeil was attending a call, giving new instructions. The three Chinese guys let the room where Taeyong was behind and followed their 'mentor', caretaker, trainer? Well, they followed Jungwoo.

Once the oldest there ended the call, Junwoo glanced at him with a nod and then Taeil proceed to point at the three motioning them to step closer. "You have instructions for your next work". The three boys looked at each other with a bit of happiness, could it be? Finally, they will have one of those Yuta or Sicheng's tasks? The excitement was big. "You'll, besides helping Doyoung and Jungwoo a little, go and select the 'donors' and later match them with the possible candidates we have in the list. Obviously, Jungwoo will check your results once you got them and give the info to us". The guys looked down in disappointment.

"Aren't we going to make the deals and deliveries?" Xiajoun asked with round eyes and received an elbow hit from Yangyang. Taeil scrunched his nose.

"You'll, eventually".

Yangyang sighed, he wanted to ask 'Yeah, because we're Chinese, right? We can do that too since we are three but you got us going slow' But he knew that would cause more troubles. To evidence the cultural differences and the discrimination will make it harder for them if the speaks.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_"What are you doing here? It has been raining the whole day" Taeyong approached to the other man, he had days peeking at the door and then the rainy days came. He thought that guy wouldn't go that day because the bad weather, but he was wrong._

_"I could say the same to you" the short guy said back with a tone made Taeyong feel mesmerized. His factions were soft and his voice was like honey in velvet. Taeyong immediately tried to throw those thoughts out of his mind._

_"Well, I was so stressed. Needed yoga" he said, feeling how the other was looking at him, which made him a little blush._

_"I'd say the same, I need dance to keep my head in my shoulders"._

_"Oh..." Taeyong looked at him for some seconds, could catch a slight sight of worry and sadness. "Is...Are you...are you alright?" his lips dropped out that first thought crossed to his mind. He doesn't use to say the first thing he thinks but there was something around that guy's aura that made him feel comfortable. "I mean...well, if you need to talk..." then tripped over his words, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to look cool and oki doki but he failed. The small guy caught the idea and chuckled softly. God, his laugh was beautiful._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They made the deal by evening. The other part will send them the pack in the next morning, so it will arrive to South Korea by the next day. So now, it was time to go to the dinner with Mr. Z.

Mister Zhong, aka Mr. Z., was Chenle's father, and it was a huge event given the fact he accepted the fact to send his son to South Korea as the agreement where the heirs of both groups will be sent to the other country in order to be allies and make cohesion.

Mister Na was one of the original founders of the group, among his father and him started with the group when it was pretty young. At first he wanted to send Jaemin, since it was his son, but Taeyong's father and Taeyong himself thought it would be better to send his daughter, since it would be a very important fact if he did it because a woman involved in these business was more valuable than a male. So the Chinese would understand and appreciate the trust South Korean had on them. The same goes for Donghyuck's father, who sent his older daughter, and Jeno's uncle who sent his son too. And so other members, because now China and South Korea's black market's groups were allies.

Yoonoh and Mark walked in the mansion, and looked at each other in a 'Dude, these guys are so expensive, can't they be smooth?' gaze as they walked in, escorted by the butler. They will have a delicious feast as they inform Mr. Z. how things are going on, and viceversa, the South Koreans heirs will be there too.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Donghyuck and Renjun sighed in an annoying mood.

"Why do I have to spent the dinner here with you?" he was sitting in the bed, the room had been locked by Sicheng, with Yukhei's agreement. Renjun was trying to open it, but after three minutes of it, he gave up and went to his bed. If he opened it would be useless, Sicheng will make them pay anyways so why to fight?

"Just.. don't talk to me, okay? I wanna eat in peace" Renjun scrunched his nose and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even bother?" and continued eating his meal. Yukhei made omelets, which were tasty despite it was something new for them, don't use to eat foreign dishes.

But with the time, as their food was over, somehow they started a conversation. It was a trivial topic and they found each other laughing.

"What is this?" Sicheng opened the door, with a surprised Yukhei behind him, both looking at the laughing boys as if they were aliens or something.

"Are they laughing together?" Yukhei couldn't believe it. The boys used to fight a little but usually just stopped by Yukhei's mere presence there. It seems as they didn't know Sicheng entirely, didn't bother in arguing in front of him. But still, it was a rare occasion to see them getting along.

"Well, I'll let the door open now" Sicheng and Yukhei leave as soon as they peeked at them.

The two boys looked at each other in silence. Then Donghyuck spoke.

"You know, I think....we can get along, I mean... Let's forget all that..."

"I was about to say the same" Renjun said.

"Yeah...I may have said some things...so...sorry?" it was unbelievable to think they were doing this.

"No, I'm sorry, y'know, let's let is behind..."

"No, I am sorry" now they started to fight again. "I am the host, I should be the one apologizing" Donghyuck frowned.

"But we're here to learn, we're allies and I-"

Donghyuck cut him.

"I know you do this for Chenle" he looked at Renjun, who blinked and blushed softly.

"I told you why".

"And I understand, I get it. Is the same for us, we are like brothers, and I'd do anything for Jeno, Jisung or Jaemin" Donghyuck's lips slipped those words, even though he wasn't so attached to them as Chenle and Renjun were, but still they were like brothers.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile, the other boys were downstairs, in the living room. Jisung and Chenle in one couch, and Jeno and Jaemin in other. Jaemin stood up and walked to the kitchen in order to take some water, but he was followed by Jeno, who tapped his shoulder softly.

"I heard you".

Jaemin looked at him with an interrogation. "What?"

"You want to go to China, isn't it?" Jaemin slightly opened his mouth but he couldn't vocalize a proper reply.

"I...I'm not.."

"Don't lie to me, I heard when you were talking to Lucas-hyung" Jeno huffed. "Don't think you'll get rid of me. If you go, I'll go too".

Jaemin's cheeks blushed a little in embarrassment. "That's not...you don't get it, Jeno! Is for my sister and I..."

"I get it, but who will protect you then?" Jeno stepped closer and Jaemin's back touched the wall.

"I don't want to be protected anymore!" he replied with pink cheeks, of frustration, clenched fists softly.

Jeno sighed "I just want to be by your said, okay?" and then did something before turning back to the living room, leaving a confused Jaemin. He caressed his chin.


	6. Expectations - What to do?

The air was heavy and dense, they had to wear face masks because the pollution. Yeah, Mark hated going to China, a lot of people, walking to different direction, millions of them like an anthill. It was tiring and made him have headache. He sighed, relieved that they will finally go back to South Korea.

After dinner they had a short talk with Qian Kun, the one who's in charge of their heirs in China. It went good, they managed to talk with them and were healthy and fine. Now they were heading to the airport, to wait till next so they'll go to talk with their intermediary and take the delivery.

The speakers called for the passengers with destiny South Korea and both Mark and Yoonoh stood up.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Days passed by, and so Taeyong's interest for the other man grew. His name was such as exotic as his persona, who had a magnificent aura. Leechaiyapornkul Chittaphon._

_"Please don't laugh, I know is a weird name, because I'm Thai" Chittaphon blushed._

_"Oh no! Never! Your name is beautiful" Taeyong said, re-hearing his words and getting blushed for using that adjective again. He was just been calling him cute and nice and now beautiful. How much will he dumbly act now?_

_But then his cute smile suddenly changes and thinks about his main source of worry some._

_"Chitta..." Taeyong called him, looking him thinking about it. Chittaphon shook his head._

_"I can't stop thinking, Taeyong. My mother has been waiting a lot, and I'm starting to think she doesn't get help because she's Thai" Chittaphon looked down._

_Taeyong looked at his feet then looked at Chittaphon. What he was about to say was something too risky. He could lost the friendship he just had achieved._

_"Chitta...I have something to tell you" the severe tone he used made Chittaphon shiver a little. "I can help your mother" he said. Chittaphon looked at him and blinked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I am....part of a black market group"._

_After explaining Chittaphon some points, Taeyong was waiting for his response, to his reaction. He thought Chittaphon will just look at him and ran away from him. But he didn't._

_Chittaphon looked aside._

_"I can tell, I know a bit of that world" he mumbled and Taeyong felt surprised. "In my country I was part of a group like that, because my father was also sick, but they never managed to give him the liver he needed" some tears rolled down his cheeks with the thought of that moment of his life again. "They never obtained it and...and he died. And now my mom will pass for the same. We went out there because I thought we could make it here, with the good medicine treatment South Korea has, but as we're immigrants... we have no help" he wiped his tears, and suddenly felt arms around him._

_"I am here for you now, I will help you. Don't worry"._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He was imagining a one year old baby, imagining that baby's heart. A child's heart was so small. A woman could hold it in her hand between the thumb and the small finger. An intense pink heart, vibrant. Could the heart of other baby find a place in the same space where there was another heart before? Yuta's vision got blurred.

"About the price... As it was hard to obtain, it will be two hundred more".

Jungwoo looked at him and Yuta nodded.

"We understand. Now, let's proceed..." Yuta said, and the man walked them there.

When they finally had the delivery, Jungwoo called Mr. Moon. Taeil's father, who was in charge of the surgeries was once a famous doctor, but with the time his reputation lowered because new and younger doctors arrived. But he had this other job, and kept it now he was a mature adult, teaching some of the heirs and helping them but they weren't qualified for replace him yet. Taeil chose other path despite he is as capable as his father.

Meanwhile, Yuta made a call from a public phone. "I think you can start the preparations". There was a silence on the other line, then, the client let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"No, no. We just got lucky" said Yuta, noticing he felt envy of the woman. "Congratulations" he managed to add.

"Thank you. Really, thank you" and she bust in cry. Then Yuta thought eleven months ago she gave birth her first child, a boy. His weight was 2.3 kg, one kilogram less than the normal weight of a newborn. And he was born with a heart deficiency.

"I will communicate you the details once I arrive".

By Yuta's side some people walked, and he felt the loneliest man in the world. He wanted to have kids, despite the crudity of the family issues he had faced because his work, he really expected he and Jiwoo worked. But time passed and that didn't happen. Now he was left alone. No one will wait for him in the small apartment.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Finally, we have phones as a normal teenager" Donghyuck rolled his eyes and immediately unwrapped his smartphone. Jisung and Jaemin were squealing of happiness, pulling out their phones as well. Chenle smirked and showed his iPhone because it was the perfect phone for him, meanwhile Renjun and Jeno were okay with their Android.

As heirs of the group, they had to be careful in every move, real or virtual they made, so they were taught in the area. Now Yukhei and the others thought they were capable to manage it.

"Can we be in contact to our siblings and family?" Donghyuck looked at Sicheng and Yukhei, who nodded. Jaemin immediately smiled widely and went to type an e-mail for his sister.

Donghyuck and Jisung went upstairs and Renjun and Chenle walked to other rooms. The older ones also went outside, leaving Jaemin and Jeno alone. Jeno just typed a text for his cousin, and some greets for his mother. Then he felt someone was watching him. It was Jaemin.

"My sister is busy in ballet class right now, but she replied my mail" the boy said smiling, which made him smile too.

"I'm glad, Jaeminnie"

Jaemin kept looking at him, thinking. "Jeno...about the other day... what do you mean with that?" Jeno made a confused expression, but Jaemin didn't fall for that. "You know what I mean".

"Well, what else do you want me to say? That I like you and that's why I want to protect you?" it was simple, and his mouth slipped the words so easily it took some seconds to notice it. Jeno's cheeks painted softly and then looked away, leaving a confused Jaemin again.

"You...what"

Jeno shook his head.

"Nothing. Just...don't ask me that question again, okay?" and he stood up, walking outside the apartment.

They weren't allowed to walk outside but Sicheng was there so it wouldn't be a problem. There was a vending machine at the end of the hall.

"What's going on?" Sicheng extinguished his cigarette. Jeno inserted some coins and pressed the code of the snack.

"Jaemin" he said, looking how the wire around his peanuts released them, falling down. Sicheng made an 'Ohh' in response.

"Did you tell him?" the boy who had more trust in Sicheng was Jeno, maybe because both had similar characters, so they have talked a little before and more frequently now.

"Yeah" Jeno took his snack and opened it. "I chickened out after that".

"You're so young, Jeno. Don't be afraid of showing your feelings" Sicheng smiled, throwing what was left of his cigarette in the trash near him.

"And you're so young to give up" Sicheng blinked. "I kind of know who is, so I wanna tell you that, hyung. Go for him" Jeno smiled, patting Sicheng's shoulder softly.

"Well...yeah. You're right".

Maybe, he should keep trying. At least tell Yuta what he feels. Who knows?...Just...maybe...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xiaojun and the others arrived, escorting a couple and a one year baby. The smaller guy wanted to peek at the surgery room, but they weren't allowed to step in. Taeil waked the clients inside, leaving the three Chinese guys there.

The older huffed and complained among Yangyang and Hendery.

Taeil had everything settled, and Jungwoo and others helped his father doing the surgery. He stepped out, no one was there, so it was a relieve not to deal with Xiaojun and his complaints about wanting to have more important tasks or just peek at the operations. Taeil looked at the door behind him, and sighed. It would be helpful to replace his father, but he simply doesn't feel sure about doing a surgery. Besides his studies, to take them to a real operation made his hands shake. He could be of help in other issues, like organizing everything, and as informatic man...

Now it was time to make some calls and have a talk with Japan. So he should call Taeyong and get him out the bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ More updates this thursday~~


	7. A clue

_Their first kiss wasn't a kiss at all. Chittaphon just gave him a kiss in the cheek. A bit silly for their age? Yeah. But they knew they felt attracted to the other. And as the Thai guy was in no conditions to get too sassy, Taeyong understood. Taeyong smiled widely but then erased his smile._

_"I wish we could have helped earlier..." but Chittaphon cut him._

_"Don't say that, Tae. I'm so thankful, my mother is also thankful, we knew she hadn't have so much time left, but this just gave us more days together. I really appreciate this" the guy smiled, and Taeyong felt his stomach ache._

_"I'm glad, Ten" he said, holding his hand. The Thai guy rested his head over Taeyong's shoulder._

Taeil knocked at the door. But immediately opened it with the key he had. Looking around, there was a mess. Unbelievable, instead of finding Taeyong in bed and completely devastated and depressed in a dark room, he found him as soon as he walked to the kitchen. The red haired was throwing his trash in a big black trash bag.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be up already" the short man said, helping him with the trash.

"I just started, I even took a shower" he extended his arms so Taeil could inspect him. Effectively, his hair was wet and he smell like soap and shampoo. Which made Taeil raise a thumb with a smile.

"We're going to talk to the Japanese, are you ready?".

The kitchen was done and Taeyong washed his hands. "I am".

"Then we will proceed with our research..." he said carefully, watching Taeyong's reactions. The red haired shivered a little but then shook his head.

"I trust you guys" his smile was genuine and filled with hopes it made Taeil fluster a little. The older one was feeling a little bad. His friend, and boss, was whipped, and love always hurts.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The white and cold room was silently despite the noise of outside. Mark and Yoonoh had just asked something but the man standing in front didn't reply. In fact, he was just watching them for couple seconds, Mark could feel it was a trap. His eyes scanned all around.

Slowly, his hand reached the gun as he glanced at Yoonoh, who understood immediately. Mark took his gun out as Yoonoh clinged an arm around the neck of the man. Mark pointed at him "Who do you work for?" Mark trackled his hands over his clothes and found nothing. But something was itching him, so he took his glasses and checked over the chest of the man. Yoonoh didn't question him, he learnt Mark had some weird American methods to investigate.

The younger found something at the same time the man started to sweat in fear. "I don't know...that isn't..." but Mark already knew. He smirked.

"Do not worry, Jaehyun, we got this now" was feeling sure they will track them down with the newest microphone in his hand. "The police won't catch us" Mark took out a small black box which contained some tools, it seemed like those fragile watchmaker tools, and Yoonoh didn't keep looking his actions because he started beating on the man at his feet.

"It's a pity we haven't a delivery to submit" Yoonoh looked down at the man as he hit a kick on his stomach."You know, I don't like to use force, but because of your fault, a little girl won't have a kidney now" he huffed and took his gun, fixing the silenter.

_Bang._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'Go for him' were the words Jeno said to encourage him. But right now, standing in front Yuta's door with a bag of fried chicken it wasn't as encourage as before.

With a sigh, and trusting in himself, Sicheng knocked twice.

The door was open.

When Yuta peeked at the peephole, he felt a sigh coming out his throat but then he remember he felt lonely and needy of personal contact that he decided to let him in and see what he had to say.

"What are you doing here?".

Sicheng just raised the hand he was holding the food bag with. "I brought chicken".

Yuta rolled his eyes but stepped back letting him in. Sicheng looked around, as they walked to the living room, he could feel something different. He thought in the possibilities Jiwoo would be there too, but now he feel something else.

"She's gone".

Sicheng blinked, he processed the whole sentence as Yuta took a seat in his couch. Then, the Chinese sat down too.

As if he knew what would happen if he speak, Sicheng decided to eat quietly, which Yuta was thankful for. They didn't say a word till the trash was thrown away. Then, Sicheng looked at Yuta, who looked at him, making feel in awe.

"I'm sorry" he wasn't sure Yuta would forgive him, but he wanted to. "If there's anything I could..."

"You're sorry?" Yuta raised an eyebrow. "You say that and think it will be okay? No, Sicheng, what you did... I bet you were the one who caused my first fail too, am I right?" Sicheng was quiet. "See... I told you, I won't give up. I will succeed in Japan, like it or not, you can't stop me".

"Then let me help you". Sicheng looked into Yuta's brown eyes, determined.

"What?" Yuta couldn't believe what he was saying. "Why?"

"Don't you get it why?" Sicheng's tone was a little demanding, which made Yuta shrug his shoulder and blink once.

"Why would you do that? You hate Japan!" it was Yuta's response, as if it were obvious. He didn't want to accept Sicheng had feelings for him, such a strong headed guy.

"Why are you assuming things? I don't hate Japan, I don't dislike it or some sort of thing" Sicheng increased his voice, getting closer to Yuta, whose back was against the couch. "I just wanted to protect you, but you never listen because you're an idiot suicide!" Sicheng's words were filled with something different from angry or something like that. Yuta tried to read Sicheng's eyes and found it. "You know why I do these things, Yuta" Sicheng mumbled, and breathe against Yuta's lips, which made the other feel a little desperate.

Sicheng leaned and pecked Yuta's lips as one of his hands caressed the chin of the Japanese. Then looked at his eyes as in approval, and Yuta gave green light to continue. Sicheng caught Yuta's lips and moved his own against the others, tasting him as Yuta kissed back.

"I'm still mad at you" Yuta said when they pulled out and Sicheng had this shiny eyes and boxy smile...

"I will repair you, I promise" Sicheng was so happy, he squeezed Yuta's hands.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"My deepest apologies, Mr. Hashimoto. We will fix this misunderstanding, please give us some time, to repair this" Taeyong was saying with a calmly voice, completely different from his anxious tone from before. "We are looking forward to possibly work with you and we are sure we will show you great results in order to be side to side in the market" his words flowed like a peaceful river, not a single tone of insecurity, which made the Japanese man nod in agreement.

"Mister Kim, I accept your apologies, I can sense you are a reasonable man who we could work with in the future. We will discuss the issue later, I am afraid we can't settle a meeting yet since an important event had occurred. I don't know if you are aware of this but, the Thai organization has awaken and they even confront some of my man in the South. It seems they are having active points around Vietnam and Bangladesh, as if they were gathering powers of those countries. So we are dealing with his minor force, since we are apart of them we can deal with it now, but I recommend you to keep and eye on your men and every move you all do. The enemy is waiting for a weak point".

The Japanese spoke with a few facial expressions of concern and Taeyong didn't have the feeling of cut his speech till he was done. Now the younger man nodded slightly, thinking.

"Honestly, this is the first time I heard it. We are gonna be alert, thank you for the information" he made a small pause. "I will make sure to send my man and to be there whenever you decide to make the meeting" he said.

"I have one request...Please do not send the Chinese guy. We aren't in good terms with China, but we don't show our dislike to you, so I would be glad if you don't send him again. No resentments, just...I hope you understand" Taeyong nodded.

"I understand, Mr. Hashimoto". Taeyong said, and they continued talking for some minutes. Taeil as well as Hashimoto's right hand were there.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Johnny was having a headache because Mark's call. What does he mean with looking into the Police records? Why does he always come to ask him such stuff? He had a tower of papers and tasks to do for their own fake company and the real business. He needed a coffee and cookies.

Johnny made a grin with the taste of the coffee. He never loved that drink, but this one wasn't tasty as he liked. He sighed and instead took a cup of milk and chocolate. When he was back in his office, the phone went off and he picked the call.

"Stop what you're doing, I'll be there in some seconds" it was Taeyong, his voice was hectic.

"Alright" Johnny replied, blinking once and a bit confused.

Some minutes after that, Taeyong was in front of him.

"I need you to check on every Thai connections from here and the near countries" Johnny spill his chocolate.

"What".


	8. Find him

"Taeyong, what you want me to do is impossible to do by myself" Johnny's eyes widened in concern. "Plus, right now we're having a lot of work".

Taeyong looked at him and replied with a stern voice "Then let the work for Xiaojun and the others, I bet Jungwoo can handle it too. Use the younger heirs if you want, they are ready to start office tasks, that's what Yukhei told us, didn't he?" Johnny couldn't argue that. But when he was about to reply, the door was opened with a hectic Mark walking in.

"Sorry to interrupt but this is very important". Taeyong rolled his eyes but let him step in front of Johnny, besides him. "The Police is tracking us. They put us a trap" behind him, Yoonoh stood up and bowed slightly before walking in. "We took down one of them, but he had this microphone" Mark showed the very small device between his fingers and handed it to Johnny, who used his glasses to look clearer.

"What the... What do you mean?" Taeyong ruffled his hair as he made a tiring sigh.

"We can handle this, boss" Yoonoh said, and Mark nodded after his words.

"Yes, I'm sure we can, and we will. I just need Johnny's help for this and we could put and end to this in couple days" but Mark didn't count with the gaze Taeyong gave him.

"Johnny has a task now" if Taeil were there, he would slap his idiot head in order to make him balance the priorities, but he wasn't. Mark blinked, jaw slightly dropped.

"What are you saying? This is important!" he knew the frictions between both, and was okay with that as long as it didn't affect the group, but this was a serious issue.

"We have a bigger problem than the local police, Mark" the tone in Taeyong's voice was irritating. "The Thai group started to make some noise out there, and we need to take them down before they appear in our land". He said as if he were explaining a 5 years old how to count.

"Well, then I will use the programs and do it by myself" he huffed, didn't wait to hear Taeyong's response, and walked out of the office.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Taeyong made WHAT" Taeil was astonished. "He let Mark alone in tracking the police? Really? Oh...this man...and letting Johnny the task to search into the Thai's?" Yoonoh was in front of him, nodding.

"I found it a little exaggerated, but..." Taeil agreed with him, Yoonoh was too calm to talk against their boss, actually the only ones who do that are Taeil and Mark.

"Jaehyun, you'll help Mark in whatever he needs to find the solve to this, understood? Don't worry, Taeyong will agree to this too". Yoonoh nodded.

The older wanted to pull on his hair of frustration but then he relaxed and walked in Taeyong's office. He was looking at his albums, God, how many pictures of Chittaphon does he has? Anyways, Taeil looked at him intensely.

"What did I do now?" the man looked with a scrunching nose.

"Why did you let Mark alone?"

"Bah" Taeyong rolled his eyes, "we _don't_ trust him, remember?"

Taeil shook his head "No. _You_ don't trust him, I just suspect about him, but he would never betray us. He wants your seat so bad he wouldn't lay a finger in us, and you know it" he pointed his finger.

"There" Taeyong waved his hand like if that were the specific point. "You said it, you suspect him. What if he has something to do with Ten's dissapearance? You yourself had the suspect"

Taeil sighed again "I know, but...I think that is very low probably".

"But is possible" Taeil felt they had that talk before, but he ruffled his hair instead. "I made Jaehyun help him, either way. We will have an eye on him, so you can ensure Mark didn't betray us".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He had to spent the night alone. It wasn't as if he had showed Sicheng that trust yet, but still he felt lonely again. In his apartment, with four walls watching him. He didn't even had a pet to make him company. He once had a golden fish, but he forgot to feed him so he died. Such a terrible owner, it seems. Terrible owner, terrible boyfriend, terrible friend and terrible at his work too.

Yuta sighed.

He curled himself and hugged his legs. It was so empty to listen to the night noises behind his window. Sicheng had to take care of the boys among Yukhei, and he himself had to do some errands or specific tasks the next day. But he couldn't sleep well again.

The insomnia caught him one more time.

Thanks to the pills he could have some sleep, but he wished he didn't need them. Slowly, he gained sleep, and closed his eyes falling down.

The next day, he and Jungwoo had a meeting with Taeyong. They sent their inform the afternoon of yesterday and Taeyong was pleasant with their work. When they ended, Taeyong told Yuta to wait. He talk him about his conversation with Mister Hashimoto, and Yuta was glad to see a little spot of hope to repair his failure.

"You are doing great, Yuta" Taeyong smiled. "If Ten were here, he'd say the same". Yuta smiled slightly. He knows how Taeyong could be feeling in these moments.

"I really hope we can find him, boss".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I'm not sure if to be happy to finally do something important...or to be annoyed because is gonna be awfully tiring" Yangyang sighed deeply as he sits in the chair. Next to him, Hendery was in front of the computer's screen. Xiaojun was resting his chin over the table, pushing an eraser over it with his thumb.

"Yeah" the other two said in agreement.

"Well, let's do this" Hendery cracked his fingers and tilted his head before landing over the keyboard again.

"I don't wanna" Xiaojun huffed with a pout. Yangyang looked at him and shook his head.

"C'mon, let's do the enough amount so we can go out to that new restaurant you saw the other day" he said, and Xiaojun's eyes brigthed.

"Yeah, I'm motivated now!" the older said, "because you two are gonna pay, right?" he chuckled. Hendery sighed with that 'This happens all the time' look in the face.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Where could he be? Days without knowing what happened to him, if he was okay, did he eat? When was the last time he had a meal? Is he sleeping well?

Taeyong questioned to himself every time, every moment. His finger tracked the picture of him and Chittaphon in the Zoo. They were laughing, Taeyong was holding Chittaphon's waist with one hand and took the picture with the other, as sticking their cheeks together. Chittaphon was wearing a green button-down cotton shirt, and khaki bermuda shorts, and had this shy and soft smile that always melts Taeyong's heart. He couldn't avoid to tear up, reminding that day clearly.

Chittaphon loves animals. He is so sweet, since the beginning wanted to see the koalas and the tigers and lions. Taeyong held hands, bringing his boyfriend to the zoo's path, taking one of the maps from the entrance. They had fun and Taeyong never let Chittaphon's side that day. He was beautiful and smiling, and Taeyong was so whipped.

Tears fell over the picture. Taeyong made a whole album some weeks ago, he was about to gave it to Chitta soon, and now he just had the pictures by himself, alone. Shaking his head couple of times, he tried to throw Taeil's words from his mind.

_"What if he wanted to leave?" Taeil was sitting in front of his desk to discuss the main issue for him in those days. The older pattered the tip of his fingers over the desk. "What if he..."_

_Taeyong smashed a hand over the desk and growled, standing up._

_"Don't you dare to say it". How could Taeil try to say something like that? Does he think Ten betrayed them? That he just decided to suddenly leave him after their anniversary? Without a word?_

_Taeyong couldn't breathe. Taeil stood up too._

_He rejected the sole thought. Taeil gulped, regretting his words._

_"HE DIDN'T BETRAY ME, CHITTAPHON DIDN'T LET ME" Taeyong shouted, at the edge of crying, it clearly hit a sensitive nerve. Taeil held his breath, and stepped back._

_"That's no...I'm not assuming..." Taeil tried to apologise. It wasn't his intention to hurt him with his words. But it was something he has been thinking about the moment Taeyong told him Ten disappeared. And now the Thai mafia was showing off activities. Which was...Unusual._

"They must have taken him" Taeyong mumbled to himself, wiping his tears off as nodding. He looked around, trying to do something before going to sleep. To keep his mind away of that was something hard to do. But as his eyes landed on every part of their home, he felt so lonely, and his apartment was so big. So lonely and worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for today, thanks for reading~


	9. WORKING ON IT

Mark ruffled his hair as he waited for the microphone to be activated at all and wait for the system to start tracking the signal. He looked at the IPS connected and localized the place, but it was hard to interfere in the radiofrequency. Once into the signal, he redirectioned it to them.

He was thankful to Johnny because he shared his knowledge with him. Now it was easier for him to dive in the nets and systems, despite sometimes he still goes to Johnny to ask some doubts. Either way, right now it took him some time to triangulate and find some spots. It was meal time and he was still sat there, now into the security system of the police to track that place. But he couldn't find any connection.

How could it be? It was true the guy they took down didn't accept he belonged to the police, but Mark knew they were trying to catch them. It was so weird the number of patients waiting for organ transplant suddenly left the list and instead of logically getting worse and dying, they didn't. It must be some kind of underground black market, illegal surgeries, which make people keep living a little longer. That's why the police was searching.

Then he decided to look for the cameras of those places, which took him another good time in getting into the streets security system. Yoonoh helped him all day, leaving few times just to do some errands under Taeyong's order. It was almost 7 pm and he hadn't eat anything besides some cookies with coffee in the morning. He wasn't hungry, the worry of getting caught and losing everything was higher. But Yoonoh went for something to eat.

In that moment, Dongyoung walked across his office. _What is he doing?_ he mumbled to himself and peeked. After a long time tracking and doing some stuff for Johnny and the usual work, Dongyoung was going to home when he spotted Mark's office and the lights on.

"Hey, Mark" the sharp eyed man walked in the office. Mark glanced quickly at him. "Still working? Did you eat at least?"

"Eat? No" he shook his head with round eyes of 'How could you think in eating?' gaze. "Jaehyun said the same and went for food some minutes ago, so I will eat later" his eyes laid on the screen again.

"Have you find anything?" Mark nodded.

"I got four spots in the country, but one of them seems to be in a place of no cameras near" then looked up at Dongyoung. "I bet in there is the answer, we could find these men. I had to follow them but I want to make sure about the other three spots".

Dongyoung blinked almost admiring the tenacity in Mark. He took a seat. "Well, let me help you two then, you're rushing aren't you?" he could understand now Mark was against the time. In any moment they could run away, if they haven't done it yet.

Mark just nodded. Yoonoh arrived with the food bag.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was time to decide. Within some days he would talk to Taeil or Taeyong..well, the boss was having some personal problems, but he hoped they will understand and let him go. His father already agreed, unlike his mother, who had that worried and sad gaze he hates. He can't stop thinking about her face, he was going to squeeze her heart and he didn't want to but he would do it.

Jaemin rolled over the bed and looked at the window. He sighed.

Someone shifted in bed, it was Donghyuck, he mumbled in his sleep and covered himself again with the blanket. When Jaemin moved there he felt a little scared because everything was new. But he was thankful because sleeping alone after his sister left made him feel lonely and anxious.

With the time, he enjoyed sharing the room with other boys. But now he started to dislike it. He wanted to be more independent. To stop being a scary cat, which he wasn't anymore but just figured out lately.

Everyone was sleeping. He looked above, spotting Jisung's arm clinging of the bed. Then looked aside, Jeno's face was relaxed in his sleep. And he thought in what has been happening in those days. What does Jeno mean? Does he really likes him in that way?

Jaemin slapped himself mentally. of course Jeno does, he wouldn't lie to him. But it was confusing. Jaemin didn't have the same feelings, it wasn't in his plans to be in love that soon. He thought, with the time, he'd like some girl. But then he learnt what it takes to be part of their group. He would be a mess just as Yuta. Well, he didn't know the whole story but everyone knew a little about the other's life. And he sometimes hears the elders' talks.

Jeno scrunched his nose in his sleep. Jaemin smiled to that. He wouldn't deny Jeno was handsome, and taller* than him, and sometimes was a bit stupid but he liked him that way. And he always worried about him, and protected him when he needed despite now Jaemin can take care of himself. Who would say it was because Jeno's feelings towards him?

Jaemin didn't want to hurt him. But it was a new context for him.

"What should I do, Jeno?" he mumbled to himself, standing up and walking next to Jeno's bed. "Would you really go with me? Would they let you?" he caresses Jeno's cheek. "What if they don't and you get caught or something?" Jaemin made a horror grin and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed Jeno's forehead. "I hope you don't do that" he whispered to himself and then looked at Jeno's facial expression, he just smiled making him smile back. "What if I like you back?" he whispered, leaning again to kiss his cheek so softly.

He looked around and came back to bed. He needs to sleep so he can think well about everything.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The dinner was delicious, Xiaojun was filled. He stepped out, will wait for the others in a bench of the Park near the restaurant. Yangyang and Hendery were paying and taking the food away.

He was naturally hyperactive so he had to walk sometimes alone, to calm down his mind. The Park was beautiful and had nice benches and slides and swings and other children's plays. Xiaojun walked there and saw the kids playing around and then looked at the trees. South Korea was beautiful, indeed, and he was just starting to visit the whole country. His plan was to travel and visit every city, every place.

"Hey" a guy called him, making Xiaojun a little confused. "Yeah, you're not from here, right?". Xiaojun thought for a second, but smiled. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just...I looked at you and as I'm taking pictures of this place, I thought...maybe..."

"Oh...well... What should I do?"

"Just stay like that, do what you were doing, I'm not here" the guy chuckled with his camera in front of his face.

"Alright" Xiaojun didn't think about it, but what could one picture do?

The flash went off and the guy nodded.

"Thank you very much".

Xiaojun smiled "If you win an award you have to give me credits" he joked, but the guy took it seriously. He didn't know that was a flirt! Sometimes he could be a bit childish.

"Don't worry, let's exchange numbers".

*

"So you're flirting while we pay for your food, isn't it?" Hendery's voice sounded scary behind him. The guy already left to take pictures of the night sky and walking away from him.

Xiaojun jumped in his place. "What the fuck? No!" his cheeks blushed softly as he shook his head a few times. Hendery chuckled and Yangyang just shook his head slowly.

"Xiao De Jun" Hendery suddenly said as pronouncing something big, "it sounds like a perfume brand, isn't it?" he smiled and nodded to himself. Yangyang nodded too with a chuckle.

"Yeah, as a perfume model" Xiaojun didn't know why he felt his cheeks blush. Which was a little pretty since he was the shortest of the three.

"Shut up".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Awww my baby wants me already?" Sicheng said through the phone. Yuta just asked him if he could spent the night there.

"What, I'm not your baby!" he could imagine Yuta's blushed cheeks right now.

"Then why did you call me for?" Sicheng teased, making Yuta mumbled something. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you".

"Fuck you!" Yuta hissed but Sicheng immediately teased back.

"Uhm I doubt you can" Yuta hissed again. "Alright, alright, I'm on my way, okay?"

"Bring bread and cookies" he mumbled again, and Sicheng cooed. "And stop babying me" he said.

"Fine, as you want, baby...I mean, Yuta..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yukhei was chuckling while Sicheng leave the apartment. "He finally did it" said to himself, referring to Sicheng and Yuta together. He was happy for them both. To have someone by your side and involved in the same risky work could be as well as dangerous but also relieving and comforting. Then he thought about their boss.

"It's so sad" he gripped the couch's arm softly. Yukhei sighed and thought about the rumors. Was Ten really kidnapped? Or did he runaway? Love was unpredictable. Just as what happened to Yuta, one day you can be alright with your lover, and the next day everything washes away. Truth that Yuta at least talked to her, but what happened to Taeyong was awful.

Now the Thai. Oh, more problems. And Jaemin wanting to go to China. Jeno wanting to go after him. And again, the love. Oh, so many problems. Why can't we all be happy together? Although, that was the main reason why did they met in that group. Because happiness can't be reached for everyone. But some people choose other ways to find it. Other ways to survive. To live. And love.

Yukhei then remembered a song's lyrics.

" _I live, so I love_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Let's pretend Jaemin is taller xd


	10. SEARCHING

Waking up in an empty bed started to feel something usual. Usual as before meeting him. When he was lonely. And now he is lonely again. He finally understands his father at those times. When his mother died and his father had a short time as the boss.

His father was so miserable being in the top of the organization and alone. The power he always wished...he couldn't share it with the love of his life.

Was that his fate? Dying alone in misfortune?

Taeyong thought, sunken in the leather armchair.

Jungwoo arrived with his breakfast, and he had to go out at 9 am to meet some influential people involved with their business. He wished his men could find Ten as soon as possible. He even helped Johnny and Doyoung, but wasn't as good and fast as them. And he felt very frustrated. How can he be their leader? And can do nothing?

Taeyong decided from now on he will be better. Better leader, better at tasks, informatics, and better in charge of everything. But he couldn't stop thinking he couldn't be a good boyfriend, couldn't protect him. Ten.

"Where are you?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hey" Sicheng greeted at Yuta before stepping in the apartment, and taking his shoes off. Yuta was happy to see him and have him close.

"Hey" the Japanese leaned and Sicheng couldn't help to chuckle softly as he kissed his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. It was a beautiful word now he uses it with Yuta.

Yuta kissed him back and the Chinese picked him up, making him pull away. "What...I'm heavy, Sicheng" Yuta huffed, a little embarrassed.

"Bah, nonsense" Sicheng said and carried Yuta to his bedroom. Yuta was blushing a little. "Get used to it, Yuta" he said softly.

"I can't believe this, Sicheng" he laid in the bed as Sicheng crawled next to him, back hugging him and resting his chin over Yuta's shoulder.

"I am happy" Sicheng mumbled, making Yuta glance at him "Because I have you".

Yuta felt embarrassed again, and closed his eyes, hearing a chuckle behind his ears. It was nice to cuddle, he liked it.

At first, he thought it would be wrong to give him a chance. Because it would be like if Yuta were using Sicheng. But after thinking about it a lot of times, and Sicheng's constants presence near him, he couldn't keep being difficult. Yuta wanted love, and Sicheng was there for it.

"How are the dreamies?" that's how they called the heirs boys. Sicheng sighed softly and squeezed Yuta's waist before replying.

"They're fine, but I'm worried for Jaemin and Jeno". Yuta shifted and looked at him.

"How's that so?" he ruffled Sicheng's hair.

"Well, Jaemin wants to go to China, to go with his sister, and Jeno wants to follow him". Yuta frowned his eyebrows.

"Is that allowed?" Sicheng tilted his head softly.

"Who knows. But Lucas is worried, you know, he's like their big brother" Yuta nodded.

"Did you hear about the Thai? Wouldn't be the heirs in danger now the Thai are spreading in our regions?" Sicheng looked at him.

"What do you..."

"I mean...China has low probabilities to be invaded by Thai, maybe...I don't know, Jaemin would be safe there...I mean...what happened to Ten...it must be something to do with them..." Yuta was thinking as he speaks.

Sicheng heard his words. "Uhm....I don't know, Yuta..." he whispered.

"Well, well, forget about it, you need to sleep" Yuta played with Sicheng's hair, "you must be tired and I'm here talking nonsense" he said softly and Sicheng smiled, gripping Yuta's waist as leaning for a kiss.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yoonoh looked at the corner of the hall. A gray cat just passed by moments ago, disappearing as soon as it reached the corner. Then he saw the entrance of the apartment and, making sure his face mask was well adjusted, he forced the door and walked in. The apartment decoration didn't match at all, which gave a disgusting feeling giving the brown colours of the curtains and the pastel pink of the couch, the orange rug and the old wallpaper tearing down the walls. It was repulsive. There was a mess in there, and some snores could be hearing from the dorm room.

He scrunched his nose, it didn't smell, but the feeling inside that place wasn't clean at all. He looked at the clock in the small living room: 7:47 am. It was clearly too early, but time was rushing for them. There was more than one person in there, they knew it for the cameras, but in that very moment he could only see a man sleeping in the bed. So he took his gun and walked closer carefully. The silencer was on.

There was a strange silence around, besides the sleeping man's, and Yoonoh knew he had to be alert about it. Holding his breath, he could see a shadow through the mirror of the bathroom, and immediately shot and hid behind the wall. The other man moved quickly too, but it seemed he had troubles with his gun, and cursed as tried to shot. Yoonoh settled the silencer again and shot to the man's left arm, making him gasps in pain.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile, Mark was talking to the landlady of a house, it was her, and she rented two of the rooms. But the old woman shook his head in negation when Dongyoung asked for the men she was hosting.

"They say they will be leaving soon, just stayed here for two weeks".

Mark nodded.

"I see.. and you have no idea where they could go?" the woman shook her head again.

"Is there something bad? Are they bad people? I must have thinking it....since they're foreign....I knew they had this Thai's accent but...oh, when an older person, you can't just deny roof to someone who needs it" her eyes flickered in concern and worry. Then Mark realized it. There was the response.

"Oh, no, ma'am. I'm a friend of them, but I don't know why did they arrive here, maybe they lost my address" he lied, smiling to the old woman who felt relieved.

"Oh, I understand now...I'm sorry I can't help you".

Mark shared some words with the woman and left the house with a deep sigh. He looked at the morning sky above his head and walked to where he parked.

"Did you hear it, Jungwoo?" Mark got in his car, he was talking through a microphone.

"Yeah" Jungwoo's response was heard clearly in Mark's ear. He was thankful Jungwoo believed in him, helping him once he heard what he got in plan. "I knew you were right, I can't believe why didn't Taeyong give you more men".

Mark sighed again. "I know this could bring you problems...you're supposed to be helping Johnny". Mark started to drive.

"Bah, Xiaojun, Yangyang and Hendery are in charge of it right now, and Taeyong is in a meeting" Jungwoo let out a second of silence, "Now tell me, what do we do?"

"Well, firstly, check on the cameras, we need to know where are those guys, secondly, you heard it too, the woman said 'Thai' accent, maybe is what Taeyong is looking for-" Jungwoo chuckled on the other line.

"And he didn't support you, are you gonna inform him anyways?"

"Uhm, maybe later, when we got them, then, perhaps, our great leader can realize his mistake, and congratulate me in front of y'all" Mark's tone was a little sharp, but they all knew his desire was to be in Taeyong's seat.

Jungwoo chuckled again, but then adopted a serious tone. "Hey Mark... Uh...You didn't do it, right?" Jungwoo was typing into the system as he couldn't retain that thought he had since that tragic day for their boss.

"Do what?" Mark frowned as he drove to the left and found the green light.

"About Ten. You didn't do it, right?"

Mark frowned even more and didn't reply for couple seconds, leaving a Jungwoo a little worried.

"What the fuck, Jungwoo. Why do you say that? Of course I didn't".

Jungwoo was about to reply when he heard gasps from Yoonoh's microphone. "Jaehyun?"

"What happened with Jaehyun?" Mark asked immediately.

"I don't know, it seems he is running, or gasping, did he had an encounter?" Jungwoo was worried, and called Jaehyun again.

"Shit".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~~


	11. STRUGGLING

Taeyong looked at Jaemin's eyes directly.

"Do you really want this?"

After dodging some people and even Taeil, Jaemin managed to talk to their boss. The dreamies where there helping a little in some tasks, and Jaemin took his way to Taeyong before someone could stop him.

Jaemin nodded.

Taeil stepped in, he went right after the minor when he noticed he left.

"I'm sorry, Taey-"

"It's okay" Taeyong cut him and motioned Jaemin to keep talking.

"Please, I really want to go, for a year".

Taeyong thought about it "Well, if your parents agree, then I see is alright...If China agrees too, of course" Jaemin's eyes shined.

"Yes! Thank you" the boy bowed and walked to the door, but it was opened by a black haired boy. "J-Jeno?" Jaemin stuttered, but Jeno just looked at him for milliseconds and then walked to Taeyong with a small bow.

"C-Can I talk to you, mister Lee?" Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

"I have a meeting, Jeno"

"Please, please"

Taeil took Jaemin out. He whispered to his ear "What is he doing?" and the boy sighed and looked at his feet "He wants to go with me".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yoonoh was running to the kitchen, the other man woke up and shot to him. He didn't get hurt but the bullet went so close to his ear. The slim guy ran out of the dorm room, knowing two against one was a bad proportion and that he should think well about what to do.

He panted and pointed at the end of the hall. In a quick move, he peeked and shot, breaking something, a lamp. Yoonoh shot his third bullet, now hurting the other man's leg. The men shot few times, and now they were recharging, which gave Yoonoh time to shot back. He aimed for the feet, and managed to hurt a knee with his fourth bullet. The other man had a bruise in his head, it seems he fell trying to hide since his left arm was bleeding. It wasn't important injuries, but Yoonoh had the chance to stand up and walk, motioning his shooter arm and aiming to the wrists. Then, he took away their guns and checked them up.

"I don't like to beat, but you didn't let me option" the slim man said and clenched his fists before knocking them.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"We have a lot of papers to do and where is Xiaojun?"

Hendery rolled his eyes, complaining about the absence of the shortest of their small group.

"He had a call" Yangyang replied, doing his tasks in front of the computer.

"Yeah but..don't you think he's taking too long?" Hendery rolled on his chair a bit.

The older of them was outside the emergency exit. The sun was caressing his skin, warming his cheeks a little, as he hold the phone against his ear.

"Uhm, so why do you want me to be your model again?" Xiaojun said through the line, didn't want to giggle but he talked in giggles anyways so.

"I already told you, Xiaojun, it's for my class. And I liked how the photo looks, so..." that means he liked Xiaojun, isn't it? But Xiaojun is a bit slow so he didn't get it.

"Taehyung, I'm not a model" he said, huffling a little and gaining a chuckle from the guy.

"C'mon, please, my teacher liked your photo, as well as my classmates. I'll treat you a meal, how about that?"

Then the realization came to his mind.

"What do you mean? Like, like...in a date?" he laughed nervously. It was too early to talk about he finally understanding reading in lines.

"WHAT..." nervous laugh back, "of course not! But I don't have money so I don't know how to pay you if you help me..."

Xiaojun thought about it. Well, it is free food..."Well, yeah...Of course, why not?"

"Really? Ah, awesome"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile, Yoonoh arrived at Jungwoo's office. As soon as his figure was seen, Jungwoo made a relieved sigh.

"You got me worried, Jaehyun".

"I appreciate your worrying, Jungwoo. But I'm fine now" the guy didn't took a seat but he leaned over the desk "I have something for you to investigate" and then, he let out a few bullets.

"What? Are them from those guys?" he put on some gloves and looked at them with a lens. "Uhm....then this confirms what Mark got too" he mumbles and Yoonoh nodded.

"Yeah, the Thai are here".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_His laugh._

_Days without hearing his laugh, and it made him feel like they were years apart since then._

_His charming voice._

_Whispering to him sweet words to the ear when making love to him._

_His round eyes filled with love._

_Those who always looked at them with adoration. Every move he made, every look over him._

_His hands._

_Manly but soft. Touching his skin with a delicacy it made him feel his skin was fragile and crystal-made. As if he were touching velvet and porcelain._

_His kisses._

_Over his body, spreading softly every part of his skin. Over his lips, breathtaking, passionate, but sweet and soft too._

_The combination of all of them. Making him know how much he loves him._

_"Chittaphon"_

_He will never forget his voice, his touches, his laugh, and the way he loves him. How sweet his name hears over Taeyong's lips, even if it's a rare foreign name. Because Taeyong's loves all of him even his exotic name._

_"I miss you"._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The room was empty. Empty. No furniture, no lights, no nothing.

Doyoung scrunched his nose, and scanned around with his eyes. There was nothing to see. It seemed as those new apartments for rent or sale. "What the fuck".

The sharp eyed man walked around and stepped in the bathroom. There was no sink, and the piperlines were exposed. Doyoung scrunched his nose once more.

After some minutes, he was calling Mark and Jungwoo.

"There's nothing here".

"What do you mean 'with nothing'?"

Doyoung sighed. "There's literally nothing, they even took the sink away! And it looks abandoned, remember we couldn't watch the building because there was no cameras around? Well, maybe the whole building is abandoned. I heard paces like this are used for homeless people and...well, fugitives and so".

Mark sighed too. "So...probably... we had to rush to the fourth point".

"Yeah...what was the noise of earlier? Did something happened?"

"It's Jaehyun, but he called and is back to Jungwoo's office, so you and I are going to the fourth point, got it?"

"Aye sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, this time i'll update one chapter today, one chapter next tuesday, and one next week, so in the end i'll close with the last two chapters ^^


	12. MORE STRUGGLING

_To live and to endure_

_If we're together, it'll be happier_

_We'll be endlessly connected_

_Can't live without you_

"Why do you want to go after Jaemin?" Taeyong was talking to Jeno while walking to the conference room, with Jeno stepping behind him as fast as he could.

"I really should do it, please..."

"I asked you why"

Jeno took some air for what he was going to say.

"I..."

"Love him?" Taeyong finished his phrase. "Is that the reason?" he knew since the beginning. Jeno stopped but re-took the pace and Taeyong looked at him, stopping a little. "Do you love Jaemin? Do you know the feeling?"

Jeno had a determined glance.

"If you try to say if I want to protect him at all costs, and take care of him, then yes. I love him, I love Jaemin. And that's why I wanna go with him" .

Taeyong stepped close to Jeno, looking at his eyes.

"Do you really know the meaning of it?" his voice trembled a bit, but there was force in his eyes, "Do you really know what does it mean? You're too young to say that, and to try that...You know is impossible to secure that, especially for the business we are involved in".

Jeno breathed.

"I know, and I will do anything" but the fire in his eyes couldn't make Taeyong accept.

"Stop that, I won't let you go to China, Jeno" he kept walking, Taeil was already waiting for him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Days without feeling his touches, days without hearing his voice. How could he go away from him? It hurts, it pains, it burns... Right there, in his heart. The tears won't bring them back together, to their happy life. Because it has to be like that. After all, it would end that way anyways.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"The streets aren't even paved, oh my"

Doyoung was complaining about them walking over the bare ground between the streets of that area. "I get why is so hard to track them...well, imposible". They walked around and Jaehyun pointed an apartments building and Mark nodded.

"Yeah, it must be there"

Doyoung walked besides Jaehyun, he couldn't believe what happened and how fast he acted. He was amazed. But before he could tell him something, Mark ordered them to check every apartment.

After an exhaustive searching, and bothering over 11 families in a sunday morning, it was just left one apartment and another floor or four apartments. Mark had a feeling. He walked to the last apartment in that floor, when someone busted outed, then another one. Both men rushed down by jumping and climbing the balustrade.

"Fuck, go and follow them!" Mark ordered loudly and Doyoung was already running downstairs. But Jaehyun took some breathe and impulsed to jump and do the same as the fugitives did, it was an impressed reaction, quickly and clear.

It was Mark's turn now, he was alone but can handle. _He has some tricks under his sleeve._

With a slow and cautious peace, holding out his gun, Mark walked in the apartment.

Junwoo held his breath on the other side of the line, in the office, gripping the cup of coffee with expectations.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The photo session was funny. Xiaojun managed to slide out the building in his break. He told Taehyung they had to rush so instead of having lunch he went to the photo session. Xiaojun couldn't believe how funny Taehyung could be.

"You have beautiful eyebrows"

Xiaojun chuckled and looked aside as Taehyung shot a picture.

"Don't post them like...I don't know, to the public" Xiaojun was a little uncomfortable knowing he could appear in an advertisement. He thinks probably his boss would know it and get mad. So it was better to not take risk.

"Oh, alright. But you really can be a model"

The guy smiled, the session ended and Xiaojun ruffled his hair trying to calm his blush.

"Well, my friends made a joke about it, they said I should have a perfume called 'Xiao De Jun' but I think they're just laughing at me".

Taehyung raised an eyebrow but then showed a boxy smile

"Well I think is good, sounds cool" Xiaojun hit him softly but he didn't stop smiling. "We already finished but...what about today's dinner? What time do you leave work?"

It was nice to take a break from all the drama and mess it was in the work. It was stressing to have a lot of papers to do, and to organize every upcoming delivery and surgery. It makes Xiaojun so tired. And the language made it worse. Sometimes he just started talking in Chinese with the others because it was pretty tiring write all day in the foreign language. So when he went with Taehyung, it was refreshing and good.

He was waiting for the meal break to go out with Taehyung again.

When the clock pointed at that time, Xiaojun stood up and walked right ahead out of the building, gaining some raised eyebrows from Hendery and Yangyang.

The dinner was nice, it was kimchi fried rice with pork and green ice tea. Taehyung couldn't stop looking at him. And they started talking about trivialities. It was alright till he suddenly mentioned something which made Xiaojun pay more attention.

"Yeah, bearing with neighbours is hard, just as my cousin told me yesterday. It seems some Thai are news in his building and they were a little noisy in the nights..."

Xiaojun's eyes widened. "Thai?"

"Yeah, and oh, when I saw you for first time I didn't think you were Korean so ... I thought you were Thai" he looked a little down with like an apologised glance, which made Xiaojun reply with a small smile as saying it doesn't worry.

With some small talk more, Xiaojun managed to obtain the address.

It was stressing to try to track as fast as he wanted with the Korean system the program had.

"What are you doing, Xiaojun?" Yuta peeked, making Xiaojun remind he had to accompany him to talk with some clients.

"Oh, true" but Yuta stepped closer, wanting to know what he was doing. Then he helped him after their task.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jungwoo wasn't hungry because all the worry he was currently feeling. But he had to meet Taeyong and Taeil and tell them the report of their progress. He wasn't ready for it, since the guys hasn't come back yet. And when he walked into the room, looking at the two men, he let out his breath and raised his forehead.

"So...what are the news, Jungwoo? Where are Mark and Jaehyun and why did they took Doyoung with them?" Taeyong asked sternly.

"At the moment I can't tell anything, but they are working on it".

Before Taeyong could argue with that kind of response Jungwoo did, Yuta busted into the room with a hectic mood.

"We got them, Taeyong".

Taeyong raised an eyebrow but then his heart stopped.

"We know where the Thai are".


	13. SO HERE YOU WERE HIDING

To said Yuta took a little advantage of Xiaojun's discoverment was sort of accurate. But the Chinese guy didn't bother about it, to have credits or not, besides he didn't want to involve his personal life with them.Taeyong literally throw everything and busted out the building towards that point. Taeil immediately sneaked by his side, to preventing him from doing something stupid.

Meanwhile, a trio of men were wandering around some place away from Seoul. Jungwoo was giving them instructions. "Seems they're going to Gwangmyeong" he says after checking on he cameras he could, but the highway didn't have a lot of security system either, so he had to guess by looking at the map. "Okay, so you will be after them in your cars? "

Mark sighed at the other line "Yeah, Jaehyun's tracker fell off the car he managed to reach". Yoonoh got closer to a car they Thai got inside, and dropped a tracker in the trunk. But the device couldn't stick there and fell. Yoonoh blamed and grinded his teeth.

"Damn it, it could be easier for us!" Jaehyun kept blaming himself while driving. Doyoung was trying to make use of his memory. There was something they could use.

"Hey...don't we have a dron in the trunk?"

Jungwoo sighed relieved. "True, we have some drons in the cars".

Doyoung smiled, so did Mark. "That's all we need for now. We'll call you later, Jungwoo" said Mark, and then he looked at the other two. "We can do this".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I still can't believe you did it" Jaemin mumbled as packing his clothes and stuff. Jeno chuckled slightly but didn't say anything and did the same. "Why?" he asked, knowing Jeno wouldn't tell him. Their flight will be so early in the morning, it will be their last night in South Korea.

Jeno finished and walked downstairs to have dinner with the others without replying. But Jaemin already knew why was Jeno doing all that. He sighed and zipped his luggage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The small guy gasped in relieve as falling over the chair with so much laziness. Yangyang rolled his eyes again for like 1344th time in the day.

"Xiaojun, can't you procrastinate for 1(one) day in life?"

The older chuckled.

"What for? We already know where they are, Taeyong is after them right now, and we don't have much work to do for the rest of the day".

"You're unbelievable" Yangyang shook his head, and then realized "Well, you were the one who brought the information, right? Where did you get it? Have you been talking through the phone and going out for that reason?"

"What? No... Uhm, well, sort of..."

Hendery, who walked in the office when they started talking but they didn't notice, rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Seems the date of yours knows things and acted as your informant".

Xiaojun could feel a tic in his eye.

"It wasn't-It wasn't a date!"

"Whatever" Hendery didn't care. "If Junwoo, Taeil or Yuta know this, they'll tell Taeyong. Taeil could even make a decision before that, and is not going to be something good, Xiaojun" the guy said, looking at him with a stern gaze.

"I...I know" Xiaojun looked down.

"Now, now...let's call the 'providers' in China, give them the list of organs we need and see if we can already settle some dates" Yangyang said, standing up.

Xiaojun huffed again. But Hendery pinched his sides as walking behind Yangyang. Why can't he take a moment to rest?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"There!...Oh fuck, wait, we need to be careful and silent"

Mark said as they parked one street away from the place the Thai got in. It was an old warehouse between some houses. And he drew some plans in a napkin.

"Okay, so we're just three and Jungwoo is there helping us via dron. Now... Jaehyun, you'll be our back up, as you have quick reflections. Pay attention to everything around, Jungwoo will be helping you about the area, okay?" both Jungwoo and Yoonoh replied affirmatively. "So Doyoung and I will walk in, we're going to throw this flare and aim for the wrists and knees. We need to get them alive, but then we have to knock them down."

"Alright".

"So if one of them runs or if we need help, Jaehyun will came in action. Got it, everyone?" he waited for their nods and response, and then continued. "Okay, we're going in 5. We can do this, guys".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

This has to be. This has to be his chance to make a move, something to impress Taeyong. The possibilities he can make it in Japan are still there but really really low. Now he had a miracle, something bigger to accomplish. Like saving the leader's boyfriend, for example.

Truth he felt so jealous and envious towards Chittaphon once he got in the organization. He thought it was so shitty to escalate in the hierarchy just because you were fucking the boss. Or the boss was fucking you. Either way, Yuta was a little angry at the beginning.

With the time Chittaphon showed his skills and Yuta's suspicion lowered, but still envied him. So, rumors ran as in any human association, and the gossip Yuta didn't like Chittaphon at all was telling at their backs. And again, the time made his work and the topic was forgotten.

Right after Chittaphon's disappearance a lot of rumors were spread. People suspected of Mark, because he directly told Taeyong he wanted to dethrone him, and Yuta since they recalled the times when he disliked Chittaphon. They didn't suspect Taeyong because, oh poor thing, he was so destrozed. But now... they were saying... it might be a treason.

"Right outside Seoul, Yuta" Taeyong commanded. Yuta nodded, obediently. And drove to the road. "We're heading to Okgil-dong, Bucheon".

Taeyong was decided. It has something to do with Chitta's disappearance. And he will find him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Donghyuck and Jisung were washing the dishes and the others were in the living room. Jeno and Jaemin were alone in the rooms. Jaemin wanted to talk.

It was an important theme to discuss, he needed to clarify the things between them. Because once in China, they wouldn't be so freely to talk and act.

Jeno closed the door behind him and looked at Jaemin. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, back against the door.

Jaemin looked back, it took him two seconds to reply.

"I'm not stupid, Jeno. I.... I get why you're doing this. But I want to...to make things clear".

Jeno surprised, and his cheeks gained a pink color. "What do you mean?" and Jaemin blushed too.

"I-I mean...Do you l-like me, right? But I can't s-say the same," despite his words, Jaemin's stutters made Jeno see a light of hope. "I'm doing this for myself, and for my sister. It's my main purpose for now" he stated.

Jeno nodded. "I got it, and I won't interfere. But...are you saying...can I get a chance?" he dared to ask, wanted to know, if he could....

"A chance?" Jaemin blushed a little more.

"Yeah... to-to court you" he smiles, gaining trust with Jaemin's reactions. The boy looked down immediately, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I...uhm...I think..." and he lifted his head again "Yes, you can" his face was red so he sat in the nearest bed and covered his face. "Do not laugh"he mumbled, but instead of laughing, Jeno cooed. He sat next to Jaemin and hugged him.

"Promise I won't make you feel uncomfortable, Jaeminnie"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Just a couple hours and the night would be there. The flare's fog was vanishing and there were three unconscious men. Other two arrived to save the fourth one in the warehouse. Mark and Jaehyun ran after him. Thin and tanned skin in an exotic way...

It took him some seconds to process, but the man was getting into a van. He looked at Mark, who finally said:

"So here you were hiding".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next update is double chapter since it's the end ;^;


	14. GOING

It wasn't necessary to keep going after them. Now they had three of their men and a key fact which surely will make Taeyong's jaw drop and feel...well, worse? Mark couldn't imagine what would be his reaction when he tells him.

"Wake them up" he told to Jaehyun, who nodded and threw a bucket of water to the men. Tied up and blindfolded, the three Thai woke up violently, and immediately wanted to let go. Jaehyun uncovered their eyes.

The one who had a scar under his left eye blinked and looked around, immediately spotting Jaehyun's face, and then Mark's. The others looked too scared and nervous.

"Tell us, directly and clear, who do you work for?"

But the man of the scar smiled sharply and shook his head.

"Answer!" Jaehyun said a bit loud, pushing the man to answer Mark's question.

"Let's be honest, guys, do you really think I am gonna tell you? There's something called loyalty".

The man spoke, with a shine of arrogance. And Mark rolled his eyes. He looked at Jaehyun, who understood and proceeded to pull out a penknife.

"Won't work" he said but Jaehyun smiled.

"Oh, this is not for you" and he approached to one of the two scared men. They were shivering in fear. Jaehyun chose the youngest, and griped one of his hands. "Don't worry, you won't even miss your pinky finger".

The guy breathed hitches and looked at his comrades. The one who spoke looked at hims sternly. And he gulped.

His scream was long and sequential. Mark sighed and then walked back in front of them. Jaehyun was cleaning his hands with a handkerchief.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The road became unpaved and Taeil noticed the car was suddenly heading faster than before to certain place. It seems as if they were hurrying up for something.

"Seems they'll head to Gwangmyeong now" Johnny told them through the handset.

"Weren't they heading to Bucheon?" Taeil said.

"That doesn't matter. We have to reach them".

Taeyong replied, making Yuta nod with a "Yes sir".

The sky started to paint in soft pink and purple colors, and the noise of cars over the road in a relatively high velocity could be hear better. They passed by some streets and got near some old warehouses.

"The fuck!" Yuta shouted when a couple of men ran out one of the two warehouses in there.

Taeyong and Taeil immediately went out the car.

"What..." Taeyong looked at the man who got in the car in last place...it looked like... "Ten?"

Inside the warehouse Taeil and Yuta could hear fight noises.

"Taeyong!" Taeil called, making Taeyong turn his head to him.

The other man quickly got in the car and they went away.

"Shit!" Taeyong punched the wall. "Yuta! Go after them!" Taeyong ran back to the car but Taeil just had his jaw dropped.

"Really? There is some people in there" the older pointed, though he was walking to the car too.

"Did you see that car behind us? It's Mark" Taeyong said, and Yuta started the car again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After some broke bones and many screams of pain, they managed to get a name.

"Mr. Bunnag"

The younger guy already lost consciousness and the other spoke. He was shivering in pain and hiccuping, coughing blood over the floor.

Yoonoh looked at Mark, who nodded slowly.

"I need more than just that name" he said sternly, not moving an inch. Both Dongyoung and Yoonoh were pleasant by Mark's attitude, as leader he would be really good.

The older of the three men remained quiet without telling names. True he was hurt and in pain, but his mouth was sealed.

"Are you really gonna pass away without telling a name?" Mark huffed taking the man by the hair. He pulled out the penknife and was about to cut somewhere down his abdomen when the door was being kicked.

Their eyes went immediately to the three men who were walking in. Mark pulled in the penknife again and rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Taeyong removed some non-existential dust from his clothes and then gazed at his young rival. "Be respectful, Mark" he pointed at him as walking towards them. Taeil and Yuta, mostly Yuta, were behind him. "What's the name".

"A certain Mister Bunnag" he said in an irrelevant tone.

"And...?"

"Nothing more, the man doesn't talk" Mark hissed.

"Move, kid. I'll finish the work" Taeyong made Yuta a sign with his hand. "Yuta, take care of this".

Mark clenched his fists as walking to the door, among Dongyoung and Yoonoh. Yuta nodded, pleasant to help Taeyong as in the old times when he was closer to him and was almost the right hand, the one in charge of tortures.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jaemin couldn't sleep that night. He tried but always ended up with his eyes lost in the ceiling. Didn't know it he was anxious like in the bad mood as before, or if he was just excited for the trip...or if he was thinking about....

He looked at Jeno. A thought crossed his mind and he didn't know what to do. After couple minutes of debating with himself, he walked over Jeno's bed, pinched his sides softly.

Jeno woke up with a yawn, "What?...." and Jaemin pushed him softly, didn't need words. Jeno immediately moved aside, wrapping his arms around the other and smiling to himself.

"Good night, Jaeminnie~"

"Good night, Jeno"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The night was empty, there was no clouds in the sky. And the temperature was cold till the bones. Yoonoh pulled out a cigarette pack, and handed one to Mark, lightening for him. Dongyoung shook his head when he handed one: he doesn't smoke.

Dongyoung rubbed his hands and shove them in his pockets. He looked at his feet, thinking about all. And then sighed.

"Really, you need a cigarette, it relaxes and warms you up" Mark said, not smiling but not bothered either. But Dongyoung shook his head again.

"I don't smoke".

After couple minutes, Taeyong walked out triumphant. He stood next to them.

"Mister Bunnag and Lalisa Manoban"

He said, and Mark didn't dare to ask more than a: "what are you gonna do?"

"Go to Thailand, of course".


	15. HIM

"Are we going to Thailand? Really?"

Taeil's voice was behind his ear as they walked to Taeyong's room. He nodded and opened his closet.

"You should be doing your luggage too, well if you want to accompany me" he said with this 'I'll go by myself, I don't care' gaze.

He was thinking about what he saw. About the car which arrived at a open field where a helicopter was waiting for them.

How Ten got out the car and got in it.

And how another man looked at him and threw a rock with a sheet wrapped around it.

He squatted and picked up quickly as the helicopter was lifting in the air. The noisy couldn't let him hear what were they talking but they closed the door and the helicopter went higher and higher.

_If you want to know why did he do it, look for us_.

He scrunched his nose, and once the helicopter was pretty away he told Yuta to start the car again and go back the old wirehouses.

Now they were heading to their private jet, destine: Thailand.

Yuta was excited, he thought he'd accompany Taeyong. But the moment Taeyong said he and Taeil would be the only ones there, his smile dropped and he furrowed.

"What? You don't want me to go there too, sir?"

Taeyong gave Yuta a severe gaze. "No Yuta, I need you here taking care of everything while we're out. Taeil can handle this with me".

And he felt frustrated again.

Couple minutes after that, when Taeyong and Taeil's jet was gone, Yuta headed to the company.

Doyoung received him with some papers and stuff to do even before walking in the hall of the main office. Yuta spotted Sicheng and he wonder what was he doing there. But his question was quickly answered when he saw the younger boys around.

He delivered some responsibilities, some tasks for the day and then, when Doyoung wasn't near, he looked for Sicheng. Found him near the bathrooms, Yuta rested his shoulder against the wall.

"Sicheng-ah what are you doing here with the boys?" he asked, trying to not sound as soft as he really sounded with the nickname out his lips. Sicheng smiles, he was checking his schedule and shoved the phone back into his pocket, then looked at Yuta.

"It's one of the days they come here to learn the practice stuff" he replied and put a hand on the wall. Yuta didn't step back, all the opposite, he caressed Sicheng's hair and the younger gripped his hips softly.

The kiss was supposed to be short, but Sicheng wasn't gonna leave Yuta just like that. So he took him inside the bathrooms, "Wanna repeat what we did last night, baby?" knowing Yuta wasn't yet used to that nickname.

"Don't cal-" but the younger was already making a trail of kisses down Yuta's neck. Just to separate a little and look at him.

"You agreed with the nickname while I was fucking you hard" there it was his filthy mouth which turned both of them so far.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I still can't believe they did it!" Donghyuck complained as Xiaojun walked them to another room. "How could they go and let me alone?" he faked tears, as Jisung hit him softly in the elbow.

"Hey, what about me? They let us both alone!"

Renjun and Chenle looked at each other and then pouted.

"Yeah sure, maybe they were tired of you two" Renjun said as Xiaojun opened the door for them.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The lights of the hall were so outlandish, it was very unusual to some upcoming leader of country mafia to decorate his house like that. Taeil's eyes couldn't stand such crazy strobes, but Taeyong could make his way to the large dining room firmly.

Mr.Bunnag was waiting for him at the head of the large table once they walked through a beaded blinds. The man had an awful fashion taste with an ugly yellowish phosphorescent shirt with two palmers sticker on it, denim jeans and shoes that don't match at all. And as plus, the matured age of him gave his outfit an even funnier look. But what wasn't funny, was his gaze, strong, sharply, and firmly, as clenching his right decorated in expensive rings fist.

"Mr. Bunnag" Taeyong spoke adopting the elegant tone he uses every time he meets with an allie. But this wasn't one of them and the sole look at that man's figure was repulsive for him, Taeyong was such a good actor.

"I can tell you don't like me already, Mr. Lee" the man smiled, gaining a small ironic grin from the younger. And before Taeyong could reply, the Thai clicked his fingers and a pair of servants appeared. "How could I forget my hospitality? Please take seat" and the servants held the chair out for both Taeyong and Taeil. "Did you like the decoration? It's sophisticated but cool, isn't it?" Bunnag kept his monologue as the tea was being served.

"Ugh" Taeil didn't want to remember such epileptic lights. He had a terrible headache once they got off the jet. Flying always gives him headache, even migraine. It was so much stressing to fly a jet.

Taeyong looked at Taeil as saying 'Shut up'. He said thanks to the servant once his tea was ready.

Bunnag faked a cough before changing the topic.

"Well, let's discuss our business, because that's why you're here, isn't it?" the man rubbed his hands together, continuing his soliloquy but also glancing at Taeyong with interrogative and scrutiny look. Then kept talking nonchalantly. "South Korea is such an amazing country, isn't it? Your business prosper very well, " he took a bite of a cookie from the plate of snacks in front of him, "but I heard you don't have a lot of men, which is a shame given the circumstances" and he looked vaguely to a side to retake his gaze towards the younger leader.

"Thailand has a lot of cheap labor, we have plenty young men and women in condition to do physical task, we are also training them, and we have certain connections to our around neighbour countries. We're not just Thai, but Cambodians, Vietnamese, Malays, Filipinos ... " it was intimidating, to hear several asian countries in the same phrase, and they were in the side of the Thai. "So, we would like to form a bound with you and your men, Mister Lee. And I think, you can give us what we want and so we will" he looked at his right, and Taeyong almost fell from his chair.

There was an open door by Bunnag's right side. And there was someone standing up, the face couldn't be seen but Taeyong could recognize that figure anywhere. He choked in his saliva as Bunnag slightly nodded.

"Take him to the contiguous room,Chaiya" the man ordered. 'Chaiya' awaited for Taeyong. "Oh and don't worry for your friend, we'll give him some aspirin for that headache of his" Bunnag made a grin but Taeil just gave Taeyong and affirmative response; he can take care of himself if something happens.

Taeyong followed _his_ steps. It wasn't real, right? He was dreaming, isn't it? _His silhouette once again._ He felt his throat dry.

Chittaphon opened one of the doors and walked in a room which hasn't had a proper bed but a quilt and a futon in one of the corners, and a large rug in the middle of it. Ten didn't turn back, and Taeyong didn't call him either, just stood up looking at his back.

The light hit through his body in a prismatic way thanks to the curtains.

"Chitta..."

Taeyong stepped and touched his shoulder lightly. Ten let out a soft sigh and Taeyong stepped behind him. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to hear either. Leaning down to breathe onto Chittaphon's neck, who looked down and made a little a side.

"What are you doing here, Taeyong?"

Taeyong furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?" he made Chittaphon turned on his toes. "What do you mean, Chittaphon? To look for you, of course"

But the Thai looked down again, he wouldn't look at Taeyong's eyes. He can't do it.

"Go away while you can, Taeyong. Go back to South Korea" he said lowly. Taeyong couldn't understand what was going on.

"What is it, Chitta? Is he threatening you?" his hands shifted down to Ten's sides. He shook his head. "Then what?"

"It's complicated, Tae" Ten's lips trembled.

"Tell me. You know I won't go till you come with me" Taeyong stated. "And don't say you don't want to, otherwise you'd tell me that looking into my eyes" he touched Ten's chin, caressing the corner of his lips. Teasing. Ten couldn't stop looking at him directly now. "I can feel you still love me, Chitta" he whispered, and Ten couldn't resist and lean into his lips, kissing him softly.

When they separated of the kiss, Chittaphon looked at him again, with worry.

"So...what is it?" Taeyong asked again.

"Bunnag isn't threatening me...directly"

Taeyong felt relieved but had to ask. "Who is he theratening them?"

"My childhood best friend, Manoban Lalisa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this is for now. this whole au was written in 2018, so i just made some minor edits now, but yeah, if there's any weird sentence sorry hehe i wasn't that good at english by that time...well, i don't think im that good at english nowadays either xD
> 
> but anyways, thanks for reading! if you want a continuation, let me know and i'll start working ^^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! I'll upload the other chapters soon~


End file.
